Limits Of Love
by StonefieldSugg
Summary: Peter and Gwen have been through a lot together, and they've come to realise that they need each other. What would it be like, if Gwen actually survived? What would Peter and Gwen's future be? Just Peter and Gwen fluff. Hope you enjoy.
1. She has to be ok

**New York, manhattan, 10:34pm**

Peter Parker, also known as the vigilante for NYC, or Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy, Peters first love, works at oscorp industries. Oxford, England, but...

"Peter?" Peter Just choked Harry with his web, now gwen was falling... to her death... he was at least 20 feet away... 30 he had to think fast.. he shoots a biocable out of his shooter.. and as soon as he shot that.. it's like everything slowed down..

A lot of things where going through Gwen's head. What's going to happen? What about peter? I can't leave him.. I love him.. I love mom, and my brothers. I cant go, I know dad's there, but I want him to realise that I could actually live a life that he would be proud about, hopefully get married one day.. probably Peter, someone who loves me.. then it hit me.. graduation... " there will be dark days ahead of us too, and they'll be days when you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets. Or how lost you feel. You must promise me. That you will hold onto hope... _keep it alive_." I love you Peter,. I'm sorry...

But Peter.. was mixed emotions.. 'I can do this, she's gonna be ok. Her beautiful green eyes.. I've got you gwen.. I promise.. wait... I-I'm nearly there... come on web.. don't fail me now.. almost there.. she's ok, _right_?'

10... feet, 5... 'pfft' all peter can hear is gwen hitting the ground _hard,_ and the web clinging... _she must be injured_ he thought. He ties the end of the web that's in his hand, to the pole his other hand is clinged to, he moves as fast as he can.. jumps all the way down... _thud_

"hey... hey.." he relieces the web that he grabbed her with, and clinges onto her.. body, it's almost like it's.. lifeless...

"Gwen? Hey. Hey! Gwen? Hey..." Peters eyes start to water.. _she can't be.._

"breathe.. hey, Gwen, hey" he grabs her face, trying to find _any_ movement.. at all.

"your ok" _she has to be.."_ Gwen?"

He starts to sob, feeling _weaker_ than he ever has before. "Stay with me, stay with me. Say with me. Stay with me. You stay with me.."

Peter shivering.. his words repeating, over and over again... "Gwen? Gwen!... no, please, please. Please... I can't do this without you..."

Peter continues to cry, feeling like an idiot, he could of saved her.. she has to be ok. She _has to be.._

He wipes his tears away, and puts his mask on, turning him back to the New York Citys hero. Grabs Gwen, runs as fast as he can, to the nearest ambulance.. a doctor turns around,

"what happened to her?" Spider-man replies

"I don't really know, but she needs help.. fast"

"we will do the best we can"

"please help her... I've gotta run."

* * *

 **New York, Manhattan hospital, 10:50pm**

Peter swings off, changes into his normal clothes and sprints off to Manhattan hospital. _Dam it, I should of stayed with her_.. Peter comes in with the doors flapping like crazy.

"hello, how may I help you" the nurse says"

"I-I.. uh, I'm Peter Parker.. ha-" he was cut off..

"you take pictures of.. spider man? Right?" The nurse says with a smirk

"Yes.. mam, has anyone come in, at least.. 5 minutes ago.."

"yes, flemale, blonde hair?"

"That's her, her name is, Gwen Stacy, I'm her boyfriend..." _He had to come up with something_ "...I just saw the news... and, is she ok?, I..."

The nurse types on her computer "right, well I can tell you that Miss Stacy is getting checked up right now, but you will have to wait for a doctor to come out, he or she will tell you if she's ok"

"oh boy, ok thanks.. I'm gonna make a call"

* * *

Peter gets out his phone, and dials aunt Mays number.. she's the only one who can really help him right now...

" _Hello?"_

 _"_ Hey may, it's me, it's Peter"

" _are you ok, you sound a little upset"_ may says quickly and worryingly

"actually.. I'm not, I'm in manhattan hospital.." he was cut off, again

 _" Peter!? What happened to you?"_ She yells

"It's not me... it's Gwen, May.. I just need someone right now, can you come?"he says

" _Of course, I'm on my way."_

 _"_ Ok, thanks" Peter ends the call while sighing, breathlessly.. grabs a seat, and waits for May. About twenty minutes later, she comes in and spots Peter..

"hi" he says while sniffing "hey, what happened?"

Aunt may asks, while giving him a hug, "May, there's something I've gotta tell you.."he waits for her to answer "ok"

"I-I.. I'm Spider-Man" he says below a whisper

"what are you saying, that I don't know how to make ends neat.." _what?_ "wait... you knew?" of course, don't you remember.. that night you came home? You where injured, but you didn't forget the eggs, and I was watching the news at the time.. you can tell me everything later, right now I think we should worry about Gwen"

"oh man, may.. it's all my fault"he says shaking

"what happened to her?"

"Harry"

"Osborn?" "Yeah, I- he..."

* * *

Peter was cut off by a 'excuse me' "are you here for miss Stacy?"

Peter turns around, "Yeah, Is she ok?" He asks

"It turns out she has whiplash, she has hit her head very hard and may have some spinal injuries, where doing X-rays on her now-" she was cut off..

"can I go see her?" Peter asks quickly

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry, but would you know how this happened?"

"No... we just saw the news, a-and, I came here a-I found out she was.." he was speechless

"ok, thank you" the nurse could tell he was worried

"is she going to be ok?" He asks again

"We don't know yet, but she has to go into surgery for her head injury"

Peter starts to tear up.."it's that bad?"

"It's that bad" the nurse replys nodding

"whats she gonna be like if she wakes up?" He asks

"It's up to her, her mind has had a hard hit and she may have a Los of memory, or she could be fine. We don't know, "

"Ok, thanks..is there any good news?"

"She is breathing, but very very lightly. And we'll update you as soon as we can"

"she's alive?" He receives a nod..

"Peter, I think we should go home.." may butts in

"I'm not going anywhere, you can go and get some sleep, I'll be fine, I'm not leaving Gwen."

"Alright, look after yourself and call me, ok?" May gives him a hug.

"I will..c ya" Peter relplies while rel

Aunt may leaves Peter alone hoping gwen is ok.

* * *

 **11:30 pm**

"Mr parker?"

"Yeah?" He looks up from his phone.

"Gwen's surgery has been a success, now it's up to her.."

Peter sighs with a relief, "thank you, can I go see her?"

"Of course, follow me." The nurse leaders Peter to the room gwen was in, he walks up to her, just thinking about what he's done.

"hey... gwen" he clutches her cheek and puts a lock of her hair behind her ear

"I'll give you some privacy" the nurse says and leaves the room.

"It's me, it's Peter, uhh hi, I don't know if you can here me right now" he then takes a seat and continues

"I'm so sorry, for everything I've done. I just wish I could take this back, all of it, before Harry, before I even became Spider-Man, and you wouldn't be like this, it's all my fault, and I get it if you won't forgive me, but I will always love you, Gwen, your such an amazing girl, with so many great things in life, I'm proud of you, you have the most beautiful eyes, and that smile. The way you laugh, heh.. ground rules, that nose rub... hey, if you can here me, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying with you no matter what, remember I said, that your my path, and that I'm gonna follow you, wherever you go.. please be ok.."

Peter grabs a pillow and leans on the side of the bed, trying not to fall asleep, but his eyelids where fighting him, all of a sudden he drifts off to sleep..

 **New York, manhattan hospital. 3:00am**

Peter slowly woke up not getting a lot of sleep, and fells a sudden movement... "Peter?" He hears below a whisper..."Gwen?"

* * *

 **Soo what did you think? Should I write more? This was my first story, and I tried my hardest, please review and give me some tips, hope you enjoyed reading it, c ya later..**

 **cheers, Lily**


	2. Moving In

**New York, manhattan hospital, 3:00am**

"Peter?" He hears below a whisper... "Gwen?" Peters head shoots up to look at her "hey, i-its Peter, your ok, your ok, shh"

All of a sudden she breathes in deeply and leans over the bed coughing, Peter starts to rub her back soothingly.

"P-Peter? What happened?" She says, puffing

"You don't remember? You w-where falling, Harry.. u know"

"I mean, what happened to me?"

"You got whiplash, you I-I'm surprised that your ok, but thank god, I was worried"

"Whiplash? Wow, how'd I get here?" She says furrowing her eyebrows

"How do you think?" He replies with a smirk

"Right, well thanks" she says, nodding.

"What are you saying thanks for?"

"Oh, so it wasn't you?" Gwen says, Playing along "was it the, handsome hero in New York, perhaps... Spider-Man? By any chance?"

All of a sudden Peter jumps on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her

"I missed you so much" he says while nuzzling her hair, taking in her sent. Gwen reaches up and puts her hand in his brown, messy, hair, "how long was I out?" She asks while tilting her head and locking eyes with him.

"3 days.."

Gwen's eyes widen. "Really?!"

"No" Peter grins, "probably, I don't know.. about 5..6,7 hours, at the most." Gwen playfully slaps his chest and chuckles along with Pete.

"How's your head?"

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache, feeling a little dizzy. But I'm ok.. now that your here" gwen moves her head in closer, inches from his lips..

"Easy now.." Peter says leaning back..

"What? Is this a ground rule?" She says, sqinting her eyes

"I'm serious, your injured, and you should be saving those lips, for later..ok?"

"Ok.. bugboy" Gwen teased

"What'd you call me?" He says whispering..

"What's the time?"

Peter looks at his watch "3:20"

"Seriously?!"

"Haha, yeah" Peter then lets out a giant yawn. "I'm pretty tired, I think we should get some sleep.."

"Ok, Peter?" Gwen looks up at him.

"Yeah?" He locks eyes with her

"I love you"

"Love you more.."

They both drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

 **New York, Manhattan hospital. 10:00 am**

Peter woke up, feeling a pleasant warmth over his chest. He grins to himself, feeling like the luckiest man in the world, he was so happy with Gwen, she was the one for him, he knew it, he just hoped that she felt the same way.

He loves her so much and he would do _anything_ to keep her safe, he will never, _ever_ let her get hurt again. Now what Harry's done, that he betrayed Peter, he's glad that he's locked up in Ravencorft.

Gwen is such a light sleeper, so he had to be careful not to wake her. He looks at his watch, he figured it was time to wake up, so he leans down and kisses her on the shoulder, a small grin starts to appear on Gwen's face.

"Hey" Gwen says while taking in a deep breath.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" He asks, while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Good, I guess"

"Your looking better, no nightmares?" He tilts his head.

"No" Gwen tries to avoid his gaze.

"Ok, good. Well I guess I should get the nurse? And tell them that your awake?"

"Don't move." Gwen tightens her grip on him

"What? Why? Are you scared? Buk, buk, chicken?" Peter teased.

"No! I am not a chicken, nor am I scared. Your just. So comfy."

"Oh, right..excuses, Gwen I really need to pee.."

"Fine" Gwen lets him go.

Peter leans down and gives her a pec on the cheek as he loosens his grip around her. He then starts to walk towards the bathroom. While Gwen changes back to her normal position, waiting for Peter. Then the nurse walks in.

"Oh, good your awake. I'm surprised you woke up so fast. Where's Peter?"

"He's in the bathroom.. I woke up around 3:00 apparently, well that's what Pete told me..."

"3:00 am? Wow, well nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Jones, or you can call me, Clara, I don't mind. So Gwen, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm ok, I'm a little light headed, but I have a question"

"Yeah"

"Who else knows about this?"

"About what?"

"Me being in hospital.." Gwen bit her lip.

"Oh, just Peter and his aunt."

"And my family?" _They'd be worried as hell..._

"Don't worry, I handled it, they think that you stayed at mine last night. Doctor jones. How are you?" He gives her a nod.

"I'm good, I'm sorry but I'm going to be doing some tests on Gwen, can you come back in about.. half an hour?"

"Yeah, ok" he walks over to Gwen, and gives her a kiss on the forehead, then leaves the room.

* * *

 **New York, Manhattan hospital, 10:40 am**

Gwen was on her phone, scrolling through some scrappy magazines that she read when she was a kid, laughing at how cheesy they where. _Knock knock_..

"Hey, gwenny?"

"come in!"

Peter comes in with a bag, full of Gwen's stuff.. he sits down and gives her a pec on the cheek.

"hey, I got you some things, how are you going?"

"I'm just tired. What 'things' did you get?"

"Uhh, some fresh clothes, your makeup, a toothbrush, your laptop, and your 'lady things'"

"thank you. Means a lot."

"Anything for you Gwen, hey I was thinking"

"Yeah?" Gwen cocked her head at him

"T-that Maybe we should... move in together?" He looks down.

"Oh, ok... but how are we gonna tell everyone?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"So you want to?" Peter looks at her with a cocky smile.

Gwen chuckles, then says, "of course! I've been waiting to hear that question for ages.."

"Ok, well, when your strong enough, and you can go home well just get May to come to yours and we can break the news there, or something like that.."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a plan" Peter then moves in, closing the gap between them. He sure did miss the, soft, sweet, taste of her, lips.. feeling them on his. Then Doctor jones walks in.

 _Thats one way to ruin the moment.._ Peter thought

"Hey, sorry, Gwen we have your results. You can go home. But you will need to take some medication for your head, and you need to be careful, I'm guessing Peter will take care of you."

"I promise, I will" this was a promise, he _would_ keep..

"Thank you." Doctor jones then leaves the room

"So, should we start looking up some apartments?"

"Ok, can you grab the laptop?."

He bends over and grabs the laptop, and gives it to her. "Sure, ere ya go, maybe I should go out, I think the city's been wondering where Spider-Mans got to. And if I see any apartments, I can come back and tell you?"

"Ok, see you later." Gwen gives him a smile.

"I'll be back" Peter gives Gwen another kiss. And jumps out of the window.

 _There goes the spider..._ Gwen thought..

* * *

 **New York, queens, manhattan, 12:00am**

Peter decided to break the news to May because she was the only other one who knew about Gwen, and he was excited to tell her that they where planning to move in together.

Peter walks up to the front door and knocks,

"Aunt May!?"

May yells urgently "I'm coming! Hey, how's Gwen?"

"She's ok, she's awake, ..." he gives her a hug

May says while releasing him "oh, come in, it's freezing out. It's good to hear Gwens doing fine." They both walk inside and sit in the kitchen. May continues to cook, whatever she was cooking before.

"Ok, so what's your plan for today?' She asks

"well I'm kinda hungry.." Peter groans in discomfort..

"there's spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge."

He chuckles, then says "spaghetti and meatballs...Again? Alright.."

"you've always loved my cooking."

"I know, but that's all you make... and meatloaf... meat..." he rolls his eyes at her

May changes her tone of voice.. "You haven't changed one bit, and I thought Gwen would be raising you to be a man.."

Peter raises his hands in surrender "Hey, I'm in college now, and you can't boss me around anymore... neither can Gwen."

"your so stubborn, just like your father."

"I'm a man of my word.." Then there was another scilence for about five minutes...

"it's been so quiet without you here."

"yeah.. about that."

"what?" May stops what she's doing and turns around

"G-Gwen and I...uhh, where kinda thinkin... that I-" this was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Peter? What is it?" She says, looking worried.

"We want to.. move in together..."

May looks down, "Oh, ok.. well, I'm happy for you.."

"Really?" He begins to relax, feeling relieved.

"Yes, it's about time you moved out"

Peter smirks at her, "your kicking me out?"

"No, but you've been here your whole life.. and you need your own apartment. Your always welcome here, don't forget that Peter."

"I won't, thanks...I'm gonna eat lunch. And then..."

 _'Attention, all units direct to 20th avenue, manhattan,I repeat, 20th avenue, there's a building on fire, don't worry, you'll see it."_

"Come on... im starving..well that's my cue.. I'll uh, see ya later. " Peter then sprints out the door "I LOVE YOU!"

"love you too.." may says to herself.

* * *

 **NYC, manhattan hospital, 1:00pm**

Peter comes rushing in the doors making Gwen almost jump out of her skin..

"Hey! Hi.. sorry, I'm late.. I..."

"Peter? Late for what? Are you ok?" She asks, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Uhh.. I thought.. Flash.." Peter sighs.

"Oh, flash. Of course. Ok, well I'm going to go get changed.."

"Hey!? Wow, wow" Peter starts to move his hands around like crazy.

"What?" She tilts her head at him..

Peter smirks..."I come rushing in to you, and I don't get a kiss?"

Gwen rolls her eyes at him, and then says "ugh.. your so cheesy.."

"I know, it's what makes me... me" he winks at her.

Gwen just ignores him and closes the curtain on his face.

"What? So I'm not allowed to watch?"

Gwen mutters "perv.."

He chuckles and decides to change subjects "So I found an apartment for us, it has one bathroom, bedroom, living and the kitchens linked to it..."

Gwen then opens the curtain, and is wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans.. "really? Can I see?"

"yeah, where's the laptop?" He then types the address in and shows her..

"wow, it's not chocolate?" Gwen pouts..

Peter laughs and says "no, I'm sorry gweny, it's not chocolate."

"Ok, I love it!"

"good, I've already payed for it.. we've just gotta break the news..you ready?"

"yeah, lets go" Gwen is about it grab her stuff but..

"Hey, I've got it.." he picks them up for her.

Peter and Gwen walk out of the hospital, hand in hand, and get in a taxi. Gwen isn't ready for swinging again... yet.

* * *

 **Stacys apartment**

"Hey mom?" Gwen yells as soon as she gets in the door.

"Gwen! Honey, good to see you" Gwen's mom gives her a hug and then Peter, who was just a shy guy hanging behind.

"Good to see you Peter, how have you been?"

"Yeah, not to bad. Where are the boys?"

Helen points behind her, "In there rooms.."

Gwen then adds. "Oh, ok well Peters aunt is coming as well.."

"Ok, more the merrier" Helen smiles at them.

Peter and Gwen smile at each other.

* * *

Gwen, Peter, Helen, Simon, Philip, Howard and May where all sitting in the living room, all just catching up on stuff. They haven't seen the each other since... last year.

"So, Peter. How's that spider guy?" Simon asked Peter. He was so passionate about NYCs vigilante..

"Oh, ha, I don't know.. I haven't _met_ him. But I think he's doing ok.." Gwen then looks at him, and gives him a nod.

Peter clears his throats and stands up, in front of everyone, getting their attention.

"Hey.. guys, Gwen and I have something to say, May, you already know this... but Gwen and I.. have... decided to, m-move in together. We've already got an apartment, and my clothes are already there, I'm just waiting on Gwen. But we just thought it was about time.."

Helen then gets up and gives Peter a hug..

"I'm so proud of you both.."

* * *

 **2:30pm**

Peter and Helen where in the kitchen, having a chat.

"I know you'll look after Gwen so well, I'm happy for you two. Gwen loves you. A lot. When your not here. She doesn't shut up about you."

Peter chuckles and then says, "Thanks. Means a lot. I think we should get goin soon, I'm gonna go help her pack."

He walks down to Gwen's room, and knocks.

"Hey, it's Peter, can I come in?"

"Yeah. You don't have to knock You know?."

"I know.. you don't have to pack.. _everything._ We can come back, we've got ages.."

"Ok, well if you wanna help. Could you get that suitcase down for me? I'm to short.."

Peter laughs at her, and gets it down for her. "There ya go."

"Thanks, I'll just pack this, and we can go."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Peter and Gwen Apartment.**

The building they where in, wasn't very busy, so there weren't a lot of people. Gwen and Peter where in their new kitchen waiting for their pizza that they ordered. Gwen leans against Peter's chest, while he had his arms are around her waist.

"I've missed this... just us.." Peter whispers, in her ear, and moves down, and starts to kiss her neck. Making her reliece a low moan, due to his movements. Gwen then turns around and kisses him fully on the lips. Peter was going crazy and pickes Gwen up, and he carrys her towards the bedroom, still entwined with Gwen, he manages to open the door and Gwen wraps her legs around his hips. He sets her down on the bed and they continue to make out, she was about to remove his shirt when...

 _'Attention, all units direct to a truck. A plutonium has been highjacked. A police chase, is in progress'_ came from peters pocket.

They both just look at each other. Still in each other's arms. Peter groans in annoyance. And looks upset.

"Peter, it's alright, you should go.."

"Im sorry... I don't have to.. the po-"

"They need you, your a hero. It's ok, it will happen one day." Gwen caresses his cheek..

"Ok" Peter gets up and gives her a kiss on the head, walks over to his wardrobe and gets changed, turning him into his other persona. Spider-Man. He was about to put on his mask. But Gwen tapped him on the shoulder.

"Try not to come home with a black eye or something, ok?"

"I wont, I love you."

"love you too"

Peter then goes to the window. Turns to look at her. She gives him a nod. And he jumps out the window. Going to save the city once again.

* * *

 **Ok, so second chapter done. I really wanted to write more. So plz review, tell me if u want more.**

 **Disclamer- I do NOT own Spider-Man. I think that goes to Stan the Man.**

 **cheers y'all,**

 **lily**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Peter and Gwen apartment 7:00am**

Peter and Gwen where currently asleep, on a Saturday. But Peter had uni, and Gwen was planning to spend the day with Peter. She was hoping..

Gwen was a light sleeper, shed wake up by a pin dropping.. but Peter slept like a log.. and he was sweating, a lot.. Gwen woke up with him shaking like hell..

"Peter? Peter, wake up! Hey.. it's ok.. I'm here, Peter? Come on.."

she tried to wake him, but it was no use.. he was having a nightmare, and a bad one... because she couldn't do anything to wake him.. she just let it go.. she let him get through the dream and wake up, and realise that it wasn't real.. but Pete is always there for her when she wakes up...felt bad.. but she let it go.. about 2-3 minutes later.. Peter wakes up..

"Ahhhh" he lets out a scream... "what? Gwen? Are you dead?"

"no, no, I'm right here, it's ok.. I'm guessing you had a nightmare, huh.." she starts to rub his back

"yeah, ha, I.." he caresses her cheek and says, "I-it was about you.. and your dad.. and w-we where.. I.."

"we where what? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"You know what, I don't know what I'm doin'.." he looks at her.

She furrows her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

He gets off the bed to the window, then says "I see him everywhere I go. I can't... I don't know what to do. And I cant get him out of my head.."

"yeah, but we've talked about this. It's not his choice" she follows him.

He looks out the window, avoiding her gaze. "I know but Gwen... Gwen. I promised him that I would keep away from you. And he's probably haunting me right now. I feel guilty for this. How can I do this? What does this make me?"

"I don't know, what does that make you?"

"It makes me not able to live with myself.."

"I thought that it meant you loved me."

He turns around, just to look at her. "I do love you. I love you."

"Then why isn't that enough? Huh?"

"Because, what if something happens to you again, just like it happened to him. Because of me?"

"Listen, no, n-" she was cut off..

"No wait. Wait, wait. I cannot let that happen."

"I know I've already said this, but. Listen to me. Your Spider-Man... and I love that. But I love Peter Parker more. That's worth it to me."

"I can't lose you too." He shakes his head.

Gwen asks, "Just because you can't lose me, we cant be together, what does that work out for Peter?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Gwen." _He's showing no emotion._

"Wow, you have done this to me, again and again, Peter. I can't live like this..."

"Gwen.. alright, you know what!? I'm leaving.. ok? I'm going, I'll be back tomorrow to get my things... I'm sorry.." he then jumps out the window, before Gwen can see him crying.

Gwens left there.. unsure what to do.. or say.

* * *

 **NY-Queens, 9:00am**

Peter had nowhere else to go, but his aunts. Mays always up early. He goes to the door and knocks. May then opens the door gives him a hug and says.

"Oh my god, you've grown. You look, so much like your father. Where's your beautiful girlfriend? What is it?" She could tell something was up..

"It's about 'my beautiful girlfriend'"

"What's wrong? What are you doing here at this hour, where's Gwen?"

He looks down at his feet, "W-we had a fight... we broke up... I think she's at her moms.."

"Oh, Peter. Let's get you inside.."

They both go into the living room. And sit on the couch.

"Oh boy, May what do I do?"

"You need to talk to her.."

"She won't wanna talk to me. I told her that, I'd be back tomorrow.. but just to get my things. And then leave again. I wish I could take this back.." then Peters phone starts ringing.. "It's Gwen.."

"Answer it."

"Hey.." he gets up and walks into the hallway.

 _"Hi, Peter.. can we meet up?"_

"I'm at Mays, and I thought you where mad at me? What are you gonna do.. say hi, and hope that everything's fine."

 _"Peter.."_

"I miss you like hell, right now."

 _"I'm sorry, I miss you too."_

"Sorry isn't enough." He shakes his head.

 _"What's gotten into you?!"_

"Look, I'm kinda busy.. I'll call you later, ok?"

" _Peter! No..."_

"Goodbye Gwen.." he turns down the call. She's to much to think about right now.

"Peter, what's the matter with you? You love this girl with all your heart with all your heart and soul. Does she know that? Have you told her?"

He shakes his head..

"Then give her that. The rest of it is up to her. And you don't have forever. None of us ever do."

"Oh boy, ok... now?"

"I don't care.."

"May, I'm sorry, but I've got to go somewhere, and if I don't come back, I probably figured things out with Gwen... so don't wait up for me ok?"

He walks towards the door.

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Love you too, stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

 **New York- Oscorp Industries. 12:00am**

Gwen was currently on her lunch break. And she was with an old friend. Mary Jane Watson. Also known as MJ. She used to live next door to Peter and Mays house when he was a kid. Gwen and MJ came great friends over the years. And where eating lunch together. But Gwen couldn't stop thinking about Peter...

Gwen was daydreaming, "Hey, Gwen? Anybody home?.."

"Oh, sorry. Uh, what where we talking about again?"

"Are you ok, you seem tired.. have you been getting a lot of sleep lately? What's up?"

"It's nothing... I'm ok." She looks down.

"Gwen, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you.. you know that right?"

"Yeah.. I know." She gives her a warm smile.

"Then tell me, what's up?"

"Peter... we, um.. we had a fight. And he sort of.. you know.."

"Oh, Gwen. Girl, come here."

'It's my fault.. I.. can we not talk about this, maybe later.. right now... I've got a shift. I'll see you later. I'm sorry"

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, ok.. sure. C ya tonight."

* * *

Gwen was on her way out of oscorp and she saw a couple, holding hands, and smiling, laughing at each other. It reminded her of Peter, she continued to walk out, to meet MJ at her favourite new restaurant, this place that has Korean meatballs. She always asked Peter to get her some when he came back from saving the city. She then saw MJ and gave a wave. They sat down and continued to talk..

But then all the emotions. Just. Hit her... and she collapsed. Crying, wrapping her arms around her knees. MJ gets down and gives her a hug.

"Gwen, it's ok. I'm sure Peter misses you too."

"Yeah, b-but what I-if he doesn't.. he S-said that he was gonna... come back, j-just to get his things.. a-and then leave.. I" she said between sobs.

"Hey, I've got an idea.. you wanna get over this?"

Gwen nods.

"Come with me. Come on." She puts her hand out to help her up.

* * *

MJ takes her to her theatre where she practices her acting. Gwen looks around and says.

"Why are we here?"

MJ smirks at her, "Can you dance?"

"My mom taught me a little." Gwen blushes..

"Ok, good. Go, up.. where the only ones here, you need to get your emotion out."

"What!? Why? I'm fine... And I can't wear this.."

"There's a dressing room back there. Here, I'm not much of a dancer, but I got one just in case. Go!."

Gwen takes the outfit from MJ, and walks into the dressing room. Gets changed, comes out to the stage.

"Ok, I'm ready.."

MJ, presses the play button, and the song starts to play..

 _Wonder around in the city I know,_ _Old blossom in a new born flow_

 _Sings in my head, what a lovely tune._ _You know that I crave to meet you soon._

She danced to every beat. Didn't stop. She kept on going..

 _The stars are shining upon my eyes  
Reminding me of why I'm nice  
And then, that boy, la di di da di da... _Peter

 _Makes me wanna tare my white skin apart_

 _It's time to go digging the town  
And tonight is the night  
And tonight is alright  
It's time to go down the road  
The road you know, tonight we go, we go_

 _I, I don't wanna dance with nobody._ Eventually the song ends. She then drops to the floor...

"I had no idea you could dance like that.."

She looks up, and there he is... The geeky, stubborn, adorable, cheesy man. Her hero, her only one true love...

"Hey, Peter.. thanks, I.. how did you know I was here?"

"MJ told me. I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you.."

"Ok, go for it.."

"I just need some time to think about us.. ok? I'm sorry for leaving you like that earlier. It was pretty.. stupid. I was just mad and I didn't want to take it all out on you. I guess we should start over?"

"Ok.. sure.., um, I-"

She was cut off by Peters raido.

 _'Attention, all units direct to Times Square. There's a man with a gun, long brown hair, shoulder length. Male. I repeat, Times Square.'_

MJ asks "What was that? Wait.. Peter, are you a policeman?!"

Peter Just chuckles at MJ and says, "I've gotta run.. Gwen well sort this out later, ok?" Peter then sprints out the theatre leaving the girls there. MJ then says to Gwen

"What have I missed? Is there something I should know.."

"no, your good, long story." Gwen then looks at her phone. "Oh, shoot, I've gotta go and pick up my brother Simon, I'll see you later alright."

Gwen then leaves MJ on her own, trying to sink in what just happened..

* * *

 **Hi!, I didn't really know how to end this.. this was a random chapter. I just used my imagination.. so ideas and comments are appreciated. There is a lot of quotes and lines in this chap.. anyways. I hope you enjoyed it..**

 **Disclamer!- I do NOT won Spidey. That goes to the amazing Stan Lee.. haha get it, amazing?**

 **-Cheers Y'all.. Lily. :)**


	4. Confessions

**If** **you've read chapter 3 before I put this up, I changed the ending so it would make more sense.. uhh, anyway enjoy**

* * *

 **Manhattan- Queens-Aunt Mays house. 6:20pm**

Peter was laying on his bed, in his bedroom, listening to music... thinking about, his whole life.. His parents, Harry, uncle Ben, high school, uni, Gwen..Captain Stacy... he honestly didn't know what to do, he loves Gwen.

Always has, his first high school crush, he remembers it so clearly, as soon as he laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Day one, year seven, didn't say a word to her, she always shot her hand up in science.. first in her class, smart, intelligent, but beond beautiful at the same time, he wanted to say something but he never had the guts to.. in case she'd laugh at him or something.. year 11, 17 years old. She spoke to him, for the first time. Ever. As soon as he got home. He kept a giant smile on his face, until they had their first kiss on the rooftop.. a lot of things changed. Like her farther passing away, and George haunting him, just made his stomach turn, filled with guilt. But he told Gwen that he was gonna follow her, that he was gonna spend the rest of his life with her. So.. _why_ isn't he right now?

If Peter's parents where there. Just to see hi, doing something good in life, like graduating, and going to uni, falling in love with the most adorable and amazing human. For the first time. His first love. And becoming a _hero._ They'd be proud. He knows it.. they'd know what to do. If only they where here. He needed to fix a few things and make a few confessions, apologies.

He gets up and walks over to his desk, and smiles, memories, photos of when he was a kid, him and Gwen. Uncle Ben. Grad, Harry... _"your days are over..."_

He walks down stairs and says that needs to work some things out and leaves.

* * *

 **NY- Graveyard**

Peter walks up Gwen's farthers grave, it read

 _'Here lies Captain George Stacy, beloved husband and farther. Will always be missed by many. 1957-2012'_

Peter looks down at his feet, silence for about five minutes.. and eventually says,

"Hey Captain" Peter smiles rather nervously, fearing that George could be thinking about him, after what's happened over the years. He broke his dying wish. He accepted Gwen on his life, despite the risks, he couldn't help and think that he was doing something wrong.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, and I'm sorry about that. I know that I failed you, not once, but twice, and it's something that's always on my mind." He confesses.

"I understand why you made me make that promise, I really do. My actions almost cost Gwen's life a few months ago, and there isn't a single night where I don't relieve that moment but..." he gulps, trying to find the right words to say. "I can't do that Cap... I tried... I love her _so_ much, of only you could understand. She's the woman of my life, I can't.. just... stay away from her, unless she wants me to, it's.. just... so _hard."_

Another silence, he closes his eyes, and has a thought, what to say next.

"I want to spend my whole life with Gwen, wake up with her, have every single meal with her.. and maybe one day.." He smiles, imagining a distant future.

Peter takes in a deep breath and says, "Okay, I'm just gonna say it.. I've been thinking that.. I-I wanna propose. I wanted to tell you this because you're her farther. And you deserve to know such an important decision." He felt a little more at ease..

"I can promise that I'm gonna take care of Gwen, with my life, and I hope you approve this. It means a lot for me thinking that wherever you may be.. you would be watching over for us, for _her."_

Peter Just stood there, in silence again, waiting for some kind of answer, even knowing that it wouldn't happen. He felt guilty, but happy, about Gwen, because it was something that he's always dreamed to do in the close future. Even if he wasn't allowed. His first love, girlfriend.. and future wife.

"I hope that you understand Captain. I won't _ever_ let her down. I _promise."_

Peter leans down, and lays a flower against his gravestone. And clutches the grass, has a moment and closes his eyes, gets up, and walks away, feeling sad, but hoping that he understands.

* * *

 **Ravenscorft Institute- 7:20pm**

Peter was outside an old friends cell, who was now in jail. About to walk in, he figured it was time...

"Mr Osborn, you have a visitor."

A smirk appears on his face. "Peter Parker. I've been waiting for you."

Peter Just sits across from him, just by hearing his voice makes him wanna grab him and choke him to death..

"How's Gwen, is she dead?" He tilts his head..

Pete rolls his eyes. "Why would you care.."

"I have a right to know."

He keeps his gaze away from him. "No, but you did hurt her, badly. And I'm not the only one who hates you right now."

"You betrayed me."

He stands up while yelling. "No! You betrayed ME. Harry.. you killed _so many_ people. No one will _ever_ forgive you. You know, your full of shit."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Language Peter. I killed them because you made me. Look at me now.."

Peter looks at him briefly, and looks down again. "You seem fine to me.."

"It comes and goes."

Peter shakes his head. "I will _never_ forgive you. You hurt my family."

"You've hardly got anyone left.."

"I know, it's all my fault."

He felt bad.. "Peter, let me help you."

"I don't want your help. And I can't trust you anymore."

"I've known you my whole life.."

Peter looks at him with an eyebrow. "Seriously!? You left me years ago.. Still. No, not after what you did to Gwen. Your too dangerous. You know what!? I'm done."

Peter gets up and leaves. Having no idea why he went there.

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries- Gwen's office.**

Gwen was currently on her computer. Typing away, she looks up and sees security. _What are they doing here_ she thought.

"Everyone to the nearest exit! Go! Go! Go!"

Gwen gets up and is about to walk out the window to the fire exit. But was pulled by someone into a closet..

"Hey. Shh!"

Gwen yell- whispers "Peter? What are you doing here?!"

"There was a fire in the genomics labs, I saw it over the news and I knew you where working today, I wanted to make sure you where ok."

She raises an eyebrow "Right. Anything else?"

"Uhh, I went to see your dad, work a few things out.. and Harry, I wanted to punch him like hell, but I didn't and..."

He couldn't take it. He clutches her cheek and kisses her, just feeling her lips on his was a sensation..they break apart.

"You just kissed me.."

Peter sighs. "I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. How'd you like it?"

"I think you could of chosen a more appropriate time.. but wait... Harry?"

"Yeah.. I figured it was time. We should get out of here."

Gwen nods her head in agreement. "Good idea."

They head towards the window, Gwen grabs onto him and they swing towards Times Square.

* * *

They both walk around, talking to each other, catching up on things. But then Peters spider senses triggered.

"What is it?" Gwen asks.

Peter turns around to the direction of the police sirens.

"I've gotta go."

Gwen grabs his arm. "Ok, I'm coming with you."

He flicks her arm off. "No. Gwen not this time. Not after what happened to you. Ok? Just stay here, or go home."

Peter then sprints off leaving Gwen hanging... "Peter!?" _Isn't the first time.._

* * *

He starts swinging towards the scene, there's at least 20-30...40 gangsters. He wouldn't be able to handle this... _better go stealthy..._

He stays out of sight and finds the best way to start. He eventually jumps down and throws a punch at one of the guys. The others gang up on him, and start shooting at spidey, but that's to Peters spider senses, he dodged most of them, he got shot a few times. But he kept on going. Eventually the cops rolled up, amd cuffed the ones he already beat up, he kept on going, one by one. Some of them got away, some died, but most went to jail. There was one left. He had blonde hair, leather jacket... and glasses.

 _Wait.._ he then grabs him and webs him against the wall, checks his wrist.. _"he had a star tattooed on his left hand.."_ it was him..

 _After all this time.._ "You... you.. ohhh, I'm glad I found you. Do you know how long this has taken me?"

"Go on, kill me. I've got nothing left.."

"Y-you KILLED MY UNCLE!"

"Please.. kill me. I beg you. I know how it feels, my wife, and son, both died from a car accident. They didn't deserve it. I understand."

He just stood there in silence. Breathing hard. He didn't know what to do. He was just trying to make himself feel better. But it made it worse. Peter unties the web, lets him go and says.

"I'm done here." He swings off towards the apartment.

* * *

 **Peter and Gwen's apartment.**

Gwen was currently on the couch, clutching her blanket. Hoping Peter was ok. All of a sudden she hears banging on the window..

"Peter?" She gets up, walks to the window and sees him on the fire escape, she opens the window and helps him in, she could tell he was injured.

"Hey, what happened. What happened? Peter?"

Peter fell to the ground, with a thud and was struggling to breathe. "Guns... gang. To. Many. Can't breathe" he said between each breath.

"Ok, come here we need to get you to the bedroom, ok?"

He just nods, she helps him up, they start to walk, _slowly,_ towards the bedroom. She lays him down and gets the med-kit from the bathroom. She comes out and inspects him.

He starts to groan in pain, shaking.

Gwen tries to calm him, and strokes his hair. "Hey, hey it's ok. It's morphine." He eventually calms down, but he's still struggling to breathe. She had to work.. _fast.._

She takes off the top half of his spandex. He's got two bullets, one in his left shoulder, and one on his torso.

She gets the tweezers out from the kit. "You ready?"

He just nods and closes his eyes.

Gwen pushes the tweezers into the wound, latching onto the bullet, and pulling it out, Peter screams, tearing his head back in pain.

"Easy, easy" she then looks at him, who was drenched in sweat. From all the pain. She pours some disinfectant on the bullet wound, stitches it up and repeats the process with his shoulder. Once she was done, she wraps a bandage around his shoulder, since the the wound was in the worst place to be. She then inspects him, making sure there was no more injuries, she moves up, so she's level with his head.

"Gwen?"

She clutches his cheek. "Yeah, it's me. It's ok."

He gulps, and whispers "Don't go..."

Gwen shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm s-sorry."

She furrows her eyebrows. "For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I messed up.."

Gwen just gives him a kiss on the head and drifts off to sleep next to him, hoping that he's ok.

* * *

 **Peter and Gwen's apartment- 8:40am**

Gwen slowly woke up, and turns to Peter, she gives him a pec on the cheek.

"Hey sleepyhead. Wake up."

As Peter opens his eyes he says softly,

"Hey Gwenny."

"Hey bugboy. U ok?"

"I think so.."

"What happened last night?" She wraps an arm over his chest.

"I don't really know, there where too many... but.. I.."

"What? Tell me" she looks into his, deep, brown doe eyes.

"I, uh, found the guy, w-who killed Uncle Ben.. I had the chance to.. kill him.. but I didn't.. I let him go, he was so old.. and helpless.. he had no life in him.. he deserved better.."

Gwen just gave him a warm smile, she knew what it felt like, losing a farther... a loved one..

She reaches up, and starts to stroke his hair. He locks eyes with her, and smiles back. They touch foreheads. Just enjoying each other's company. He eventually moves his head down and locks lips with hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, Gwen slowly reciprocates and moves her arms up, gripping his hair, softly. They both kiss each other, just taking it in, being one again. Peter eventually breaks apart and says.

"I-I needed that..." Gwen just chuckles at him, there's a silence... she looks up, Peter was fast asleep again, she then too, falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Ok, end of Another chapter.. I hope you liked it.. I think I should add in some more fighting scenes, even though I'm not the best at writing.. but I mean. This is Spidey.. so yeah.. anyways, remember that reviews and ideas are always welcome..**

 **-Disclaimer! I do NOT own Spidey.. I wish I did tbh..**

 **I literally don't know what to say..**

 **-Cheers y'all.**

 **lily**


	5. Making Plans

Peter and Gwen's apartment- noon

Gwen was currently on the couch watching random cartoons. Because she had nothing else to do.. and was waiting for Peter. She gets up and grabs something from the fridge and gets her phone out, wondering where Peter was...

"Where could he be?" Gwen says to herself

* * *

Peter on the other hand. Was having a blast, just swinging about, chilling. Then his phone starts ringing and he gets a sudden shock, falls to the ground.

And gets his phone out..

"HEllo..?" He gets up

" _Hey, Peter where are you?"_

"Uhh.." he looks around and says "just on top of a building.. no idea.. on the roof. Good landing Parker.. I uh, I'll be there in a sec ok?"

" _Ok, could you get me some meatballs? There's nothing in the fridge. We literally have no food"_

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go grocery shopping?"

" _Ok, just hurry up. I miss you. I'm bored and hungry."_

"Your seriously complaining and it's li... Gwen, I'll uh c-call you later ok." Peter ends the call and is literally star struck.. standing on a building... he just realised what that building was..

"Ho, Ho Hooo. Parker.. why.."

Peter swings down and spots two people talking, a girl with short red hair, and a long haired blonde, strong built man.

" _Please Tash, you know what Tony's like, you have to understand."_

 _"But.. you will stand up for me, please?"_

 _"Of course my dear, but it is not my choice."_

 _"Can we just go.."_

They both head inside the building. Peter had an urge to head in, but then he remembered. Gwen... "The things I do for you.."

* * *

"HEY GWEN?! IM Back... Gwen?"

"In the kitchen!"

Peter runs down the hall from the window and before Gwen can say anything he grabs her and kisses her, passionately. He hasn't seen her all day. Gwen moves away, slowly.

"W-what was that for?"

"I missed you. Y-you.. didn't?" He pouts

Gwen rolls her eyes and says, "Of course I did. But I'm.. hungry."

"Right." He bows, "my lady.." and passes the food she asked for.

Gwen giggles. "Thank you. Such a gentleman. How can I make it up to you?" She takes the food from him.

He winks at her. "I've got a few ideas... hey. You won't believe who I saw today.. "

Gwen furrows her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Guess.." they both walk towards the table and sit across from each other.

Gwen tilts her head, and squints her eyes, thinking. "Umm. Flash? MJ.. Simon, May... what?"

Peter chuckles, and shakes his head.. "No, I wish. But someone I look up to. A lot."

Her eyes light up "Ummm, oh! Stark? No way.. really?"

He nods his head. "Yeah.. well I saw the building. And two guys standing out the front. Wasn't to sure who they where. But it definitely said Stark on it."

"You've gotta lay low.."

"What do you mean?"

"Just.. don't push it.."

"Hey, I haven't talked to them yet.. but if I get a chance.." he stops for a second. "I just hope tony realises that I'm actually out there.."

"I'm sure he does. I'm proud of you." She puts her hand over his.

He looks up, and smiles at her.. she's so amazing.. he thought

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your beautiful. And I love you." He says, still smiling.

"Your not to bad yourself. But there's someone else who's just a tiny bit better at flirting than you.. I guess.."

Peter furrows his eyebrows, like it's a serious subject, "Who?"

Gwen starts to curl her hair with a finger, making Peter jealous. "Oh, you know. He's.. tall. A hero, not as stubborn as you, everybody in the city knows him.."

He plays along. "Oh? The mayor..?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "We don't have a mayor, try again."

He raise his eyebrows. "The president?"

"He's in the city."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I-I give up. Who is it?!"

"You know. Ok, um, red and blue..." she gets cut off..

"Wait. The American Flag? T-that's not even a.. it's not alive. It's not a living thing.. I don't understand. What? Why are you laughing. This is a serious subject.. Gwen."

Gwen's just sitting there. Giggling and trying not to laugh so hard at Peters goofiness.. another reason why she loved him so much.

"Come on! Who is it?!" He yells, Getting annoyed. Even though he knew who she was talking about..

She just shakes her head.

"Fine, have it your way... Ohhh, I'm gonna get ya!" He gets up

Gwen lets out a tiny scream and starts running around the living room. Peter try's to chance her, but he 'fake' _tips_ to give her a head start.

"Come back here you little..!"

Gwen continues to run and doesn't realise that he's cornered her in the living room.

"...Adorable.. monkey."

"Monkey?" Gwen laughs

"Well, your like a little kid on Christmas Day.. yeah.. monkey."

"Your the one with the monkey ears." She raises her eyebrows pulling a face, making Peter laugh.

He eventually wraps his arms around her. And says. "I got you." Below a whisper..

"Ya think" Gwen smirks at him.

"So... You know what."

She raises an eyebrow "What?"

"I wanna take you out.. on a.. a date." He bites his lip.

"Ok. I'll go, one condition."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"Ok. Ummm You have to sleep on the couch for a week..-" she got cut off.

"What!?"

"IF! Your late tomorrow for.. someone's birthday.."

Peter furrows his eyebrows, then realised who she was talking about... "Simon?"

Gwen just nods. "Now, don't forget..." she leans closer.. "are you gonna let me go? I'm sure this is animal cruelty Peter."

"What? Oh... monkey... huh, na.. the difference is that your... adorable.. and. Hey, I'm a man of my word.. so?"

"So what? No one cares Pete.. your still Peter Parker with the glasses... you may think your 'cool'. But In my eyes.. your still the geeky and cute guy I fell in love with..."

He just smiles and rolls his eyes. Mouths an 'your funny' leans in and kisses her, relieces her and walks into the bedroom.. "I'm gonna take a shower..."

"Oh, ok... 12:00 in the day?"

"Seriously? That's the time?"

She nods..

"Wow.. well... join me?" He smirks

"No. I had one this morning.. like an normal human being would.."

"Ok.. ok, sorry. I'm going"

* * *

Peter was currently on the living room floor, leaning against the couch while Gwen was playing with his hair, he was editing photos for the bugle... and she Watching some random show on tv... they where just enjoying each other's company.. but Gwen could tell he was tired. She gets up and walks over to the kitchen.. something to eat.. she came back with a bowl of chips and found Peter asleep. Gwen Just smiled. She then sits down next to him, shuts down the laptop, and waves the bowl of chips underneath his nose..

"Wake up Bugboy.."

Peter Just leans his head over and makes a 'huh?' Sound.

"Peter, u need to get up. Come on"

"What time is it?"

"Like 2:30"

"Really? How long have I been asleep?"

Gwen chuckles "About five minutes."

"Then let me sleep.. please? I'm tired.." he sighs

She points a finger at him. "Mr Parker. You have to get up."

He looks at her, "Why?! Are you pregnant or something?"

"What!? No, ok, I'll leave u. But your aunt wants to talk to you, she rang earlier, if you forgot."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, what do you want to do, I'll just fall asleep again.."

She tilts her head, thinking.. "Ummm, ok, we could play a board game, or watch a movie, prank call people.. i don't know, your choice."

"Lets.. just.." He leans in, Gwen smiles at him. And leans in too. "Now hold on.. what are we gonna get for Simon?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Mum wanted me to tell you that she wants us to stay tomorrow night. And that, um" she furrows her eyebrows, trying to remember...

Peter could tell he was hurting and his eyes widen. "Hey, Gwen are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, my head hurts a little. I'm ok."

He puts his hand in to gain her attention "Hey, tell me, what's wrong. Gwen?"

"Peter, I'm fine.." Gwen says

"No your not.. please tell me, do you want some water?"

She nods and replies "Please."

Peter gets up and comes back with a glass of water,

"Here.."

She takes it from him and says,"Thanks."

He says, making sure. "You ok?"

"Yeah, stop worrying about me. Ok?"

"I can't.. I want to take care if you, like you do to me."

"Please, I only do it because your injured. And they can't know your identity.."

"I know.. and I can never thank you enough for it."

"You've done enough Pete. And I love you for it." She smiles at him

He smiles back, "I know, same here. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, It's nothing, doesn't matter.."

"Ok...?" He gives her a glare..

Gwen decides to change subjects "So are we going?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind."

Gwen smiles and gives him a pec on the cheek. They both cuddle up on the couch and watch some random movies, get pizza for dinner. And eventually Gwen falls asleep, he picks her up and carries her to bed, as he picks her up, she recopicates and they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Gwen wakes up, but realises that her natural pillow _wasn't_ there. She clutches the bed sheets hoping that he was there. She could smell something coming from the kitchen.. she then gets up and spots Peter.. cooking?! And can't help but letting out a pathetic laugh. Peter turns around to look at her

" _what_? I made you breakfast"

"Seriously.. you? Breakfast? Cooking?.." she says while still laughing.

"Yeah? I do have many hidden talents.." he turns around, continuing what he was doing..

"Riiigghhtt..." she rolls her eyes..

He chuckles, "Hey! Try it and find out.." Peter says, trying to prove her wrong

Gwen asks, "What is it?"

"Just an old classic.. eggs and bacon."

Once he was done he serves it to her and before she takes a bite, she sniffs it and says.. "it's not poisonous?"

Peter chucked at her stupid question. "What? No!"

She then takes a bite, her eyes widen and light up. "Oh. My. God! Peter.. how did you learn to cook like this?!"

"I had to help May a lot when I was a kid.. I learnt a few secrets along the way.."

"This is amazing! Your cooking for now on!"

"Ok, ok, so.. when are we seeing your family?"

"Umm, around 2:30?"

"Ok, cool. I'm gonna go take a shower."

He gets up, gives her a quick pec and walks off to the bathroom.. Gwen, was just sitting there, enjoying the amazing masterpiece that Peter had made... another reason why she fell in love with him...

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I have a life like all of you people do. And schools started again.. yay me.. I now have an account for whattpadd, but it's mainly because I can read stories that I like, (and this story is on my account) I need ideas... and especially for this story. Please people. Ideas and reviews are always welcome! Where all human. I don't care if I get haters. Or fans. Ily all no matter what. So tell me if u are enjoying this story... but Im gonna continue it anyways.. when I have a fresh idea. I'm so sorry for not updating regularly. I've just been busy. Yeah. I hope this enough. Ily all**

 **Cheers, Lily**


	6. Someone's Birthday

**Peter and Gwen's apartment**

Peter comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.. Gwen was writing on a card for her brother. She hears the door open coming from the bedroom, and says.

"Hey Peter. Come here and sign the card!"

"Ok, one sec." he comes out, and Gwen can't help but stare..

"What?"

"Your seriously gonna do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Is there anything under that?"

He looks down, understanding what shes trying to say. "Oh? Nnnoo.." he shakes his head and chuckles.

Gwen rolls her eyes and says. "Hurry up. There probably waiting for us."

"Ok, ok." He quickly signs the card and says, "Happy?"

She just smiles at him, gets up. And goes to take a shower herself.

* * *

"Ok, you ready?"

"One second, Peter. Patience." Gwen then comes out once she finished her makeup.

Peter grins and says "where not goin' on a date or anything.."

Gwen rolls her eyes at him and says back. "I'm seeing my family, and I want to look presentable. I always wear makeup."

"I know. But your beautiful, no matter what. Even without makeup Gwen. And like you said. Where seeing your family. They wouldn't care what you look like. They love you, and so do I."

Gwen blushes at his complement, he was right. Makeup doesn't change anything. Your still you.

"I know, I love you too. Thanks... I guess." She looks down, shy trying to avoid his brown doe eyes..

He puts the tip of his finger under her chin to look into her eyes and whispers.. "Hey, I know. Let's go" Gwen grabs his elbow and they head out the door, and towards the Stacy's apartment.

* * *

 **Stacys apartment. 2:30**

As Peter and Gwen enter they both say hello to everyone and they all sit down, Simon keeps on Bragging about all the awesome presents he's got..

Peter elbows him and takes him into His bedroom.

"Simon, this is something that I want to give you, it's something that means a lot to me, but I don't need it anymore. So can you promise to take care of it.. and maybe keep it to yourself."

"Of course! What is it?"

Peter hands him the present, and Simon unwraps it, his eyes light up and Peter can't help but laugh at his reaction.. it was his old Spider-Man mask that he used when he became the new vigilante of NY..

"Wow! Thanks Peter! Wait... how did you get this?" He asks. While giving Peter a hug.

"Now, that was the reason why I wanted to keep this between us.."

Simon eventually got the idea.. and mouths 'YOUR SPIDEY?!' Because he knew he'd create a scene. Peter winks at him and Simon asks. "Does Gwen know?"

"Of course she does, she was the first to know.."

"When did you tell her?"

"w-when we had our first.. you know.. kiss.." Peter blushes slightly, I mean, he's talking to a 12 year old.

"you guys are gross...I think we should go back out."

Peter nods and they both leave his bedroom. Sit on the couch like nothing happened. Later on they have dinner and cake. And Simon thanks everyone for being here for his birthday. It gets pretty late and Simon and Howard go off to bed, and then Phillip.

Peter and Gwen are on the couch sitting in an 'L' shaped position. With Gwen's head reasting on Peters lap. There just enjoying each other's company, but Peter could tell that something was on her mind. Helen comes in and breaks the silence.

"Hey, you two kids, I'm gonna pop to bed, don't stay up to late."

Gwen says back. "Okay mom, goodnight, we won't."

"And don't do anything... you know.."

Peter Just chuckles while Gwen rolls her eyes.

She leaves the room again Gwen sighs and hums quietly.

Peter says softly, "Piece and quiet, eh?"

"Hey Peter?" Gwen asks,

"Yeah?" He looks at her.

"I have to tell you something.."

"What is it? Are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a call from.. Oxford, today."

His eyes light up, "England?"

Gwen bites her lip."Yeah, they, um, want another interview."

"Ok, alright, you gonna go?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "What about you. The city needs you, Peter."

"I know, but they can handle a few months without me." He shrugs his shoulders

"But.." she was cut off.

"Your my path, Gwen, and if you get in, then I'm coming with you, ok? No matter what."

"Peter.."

"No matter what." He look at her again.

Gwen knew she couldn't debate so she says, "No matter what."

"I love you."

Gwen smiles at him, "love you too bug-boy."

"So when's the interview?"

"Um, tomorrow.."

"Alright... hey Mis 'second in her class' Stacy.." Peter smirks.

Gwen looks up at him, "Ok, your still debating that?! Peter, even Flash said I was smarter than you."

"Well, for one, he never did his homework, like you said. And maybe if you where smart enough to actually. Make. Him do his homework... yeah, you'd be pretty smart..."

She waves her hands around, "And how exactly would you do it?"

"Easy. Sweet talk him with a few video games and helping him get a girlfriend..."

Gwen chuckles at his stupid answer. "right. And you knew that he had a crush on MJ for ages?"

Peter raises an eyebrow. "really?!"

Gwen chuckles at his reaction but half-yells back"I know!"

He sighs, "And look at them now..."

"How is MJ anyway? I haven't seen her in ages.."

"I don't know, _your_ her best friend." He rolls his eyes

Gwen smirks at him, "She's _your_ neighbor."

"Not anymore." He winks.

She can't help but smile. "Right. Ok, well I'm pretty tired."

And with that Peter picks her up and Gwen chuckles, he starts walking towards the bedroom and closes the door. Gwen gets changed into her pjs and Peter keeps his jeans on but takes off his shirt.

"Hey Gwen, do you know, how long it's been?"

"Since when?"

"Since I last kissed you.."

"No.. how long?"

"Come on. The whole day.."

"Reall-.." she was cut off by his lips and they slowly start to turn their heads in rhythm, each other's hands caressing each other's backs.

The kiss continued, increasing its wilderness slowly. Peter hoisted Gwen up giving her a chance to wrap her legs around his waist. She giggled as her neak was now the height of his head, Gwen was about to fall so she rocks forward, her hair flying around his head. Peter gives her another jump, this time crossing the line and throwing Gwen over his shoulder, holding her like a big bag of beans. Her whole body tensed. Even though he's New Yorks superhero, she was still worried that he could drop her, and he was still holding her hardly to advoid it, she peels her eyes and reaching her arms trying to find some type of balance to no avail.

Peter chuckles, "What are you doing?"

"Peter do not.."

"what?" He stars to laugh,

"Peter do not even try to drop me or I swear to god!" She raised her finger as If he could see her, 'threatening him'. Peter laughed harder.

"I'm not even that brave enough, to scare you like that Gwen." She chuckles.

"I know I just.." Gwen screams again, she didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Peter himself jumped, letting her fall even more. Her face was now facing his shirtless back. Her reaction was ridiculous she couldn't help but scream and attached herself to his waist.

Peter couldn't stop laughing. Gwen wanted to laugh as well, considering the pathetic situation.

"Imagine-" Peter started, between laughs. "Anyone just entering the room" he paused and laughed again, "and seeing this scene." Peter laughed even harder. Gwen imagined it too, and how weird to would be, it made her laugh.

Peter was laughing uncontrollably, and losing strength every time. Gwen realised that his jeans where falling down.

"Peter. Your pants are falling if you hadn't noticed." She said while chuckling.

"What am I supposed to do Gwen!?" He laughed loudly. "You want me to drop you?!"

"No, No! Wait! Peter!" She exclaimed "Alright then. Hold onto me harder for a few seconds." She ordered, letting her arms go to re assemble his pants. "I feel like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible or something." She said as she finished. Peter laughs at her stupid comment.

"Well, lets go this way." He responded and giggled, heading towards Gwen's bed.

Peter let her down slowly. She thanked him and couldn't take the smile off her face, Peter crawls in next to her.

"I love you, Gwen"

"I know. Love you too" she kisses his cheek. And snuggles up next to him as he wraps his arms around her.

And they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Stacys apartment. 9:30. Am**

Peter wakes up by his phone going off. He groggily gets out of bed and answers his phone, but knows that Gwen's still asleep.

"Hello?" He whispers.

" _Hello, why are we whispering?"_ The guy on the other side whispers back.

"Oh, one sec." Peter puts a shirt on and leaves Gwen to sleep, then closes the door behind him.

"Ok, sorry, who is this?"

 _"My name is Nick Fury, Now if I'm correct I'm talking to Peter Parker?"_

"Yeah, how do you know who I am? Wait..." his eyebrows shoot up, "Nick Fury?! As in. Eye patch guy!?"

" _Yes. I have an eye patch, but Mr Parker, we know your secret. And we'd like to meet you."_

 _tbc.._

* * *

 **Hey again! So, so sorry for not updating regularly, but I've got school stuff to do, but to anyone who is still reading this. Thank you. So. Much. Ily, I hope this was enough. Plz review and tell me if I need to do more, help me! Exams are coming up. Yay me. I'm really speechless rn, so yeah. Ily**

 **Cheers, Lily. Xx**


	7. Decisions

**Gwen's pov**

I wake up, and my _natural_ pillow isn't there.. I open my eyes and get up groggily, not caring what I look like, I open the door, wondering where Peter is.

"Peter?" I whisper, and glance at the wall clock _, 7:00_.. 7:00am!? God Peter.. how do you live with this lack of sleep? Always fighting crime, leaving me at home, putting himself in danger, not wanting me or his Aunt to get hurt... I am proud of him, for what he does, but he doesn't worry about himself.. one day.. he _may_ not come home... Just like what happened to my farther..

"Peter?" I say again, but louder. No response, he's probably out.. I go back into my room, quickly close the door behind me, and sprint back into bed, hoping that where I was, my sheets where still warm, trust me. It's freezing in the mornings here in NY.

I tuck myself back into bed while I wait for the insufferably handsome, lanky and quietly mocking guy to come back.

I wake up again, and it's a lot brighter outside, I turn over, still no Peter, I pout and shrug my shoulders and look back to the clock, _10:00am_ shoot! I've got an interview in like an hour! I get up and take a shower, do my hair and makeup, put on a nice outfit and say hi and bye to Mom as I sprint out the door, completely ignoring breakfast, as soon as I leave the building I wave my hand for a taxi and I go off to where my interview was.

* * *

"After much deliberation, yet again, we've come to a final decision, congratulations Miss Stacy, welcome to Oxford."

"Wow, thank you, I'm so honoured" I shake hands with the man and leave again, walk out and as soon as I leave the building I can't help but punch the air, I mean, I got Into oxford! Again!

I get out my phone and call Peter, I haven't seen him all morning... about 5.. 10 rings later, still no answer.. where could he be..?

I decide to go to Aunt Mays house, thinking that he'd be there. And I call a taxi but as soon as I open the door..

* * *

 **Peters pov**

I wait outside the stark building, I've been here for three hours, waiting for Tony or someone to let me in. I feel my pocket vibrate and grab my phone.. _1 missed call from: Gwen_. Oh, oops.. I tap on her name and decide to leave a voicemail for her, explaining what and where I am, I then look up, and there's the 'eyepatch guy' ok, ok, Nick Fury.. and if you don't know who he is.. he's an agent of S.H.I.L.E.D which stands for: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, he's a spy and helps out the Avengers.. cool right?

"Mr Parker, nice to finally meet you."

"You too sir."

"So.. what's your bug-sense telling you now?"

"My what?"

"Your danger sense."

"How do you know I have that?"

"Cause I'm me."

* * *

Nick leads me into the base, basically where all the Avengers hang out. I walk in, and it's honestly the coolest thing ive ever seen.. and Oscorp.. but seriously..

"Hi" I say,

"Who's this?" Tony asks

"I'm Peter Parker."

"Also known as Spider-Man" A red head says.

"Are you kidding me right now? He's just a kid." He says back

I gulp. "Yeah, a kid that's standing right here and can hear every word your saying."

* * *

"Have you ever considered lasers?" Tony asks,

"Lasers?" Unsure exactly what he means.

"Yeah. You know, to go with your web-shooters. Back me up, here Bruce.

"Um sure" 'Bruce' says.

Tony sighs, "Are you even listening to me? God, now I know what it feels like to be Pepper. Who does the tec work on those things?" He asks me

"I made them."

"Oh my god, your a science geek."

"I'm not like PHD or anything.."

"You designed web-shooters, because just being made radioactively capable of climbing hundred-story glass buildings wasn't enough for you. Your pretty science geek enough for this crowd."

* * *

 **Gwen's pov.**

I get into the taxi, I tell the driver my address and grab my phone out, _voicemail from: Peter_

I smile and put it up to my ear.

" _Hey Gwen, sorry for kinda leaving you this morning.. I got a phone call.. from.. Nick Fury.. you know.. the guy with the eyepatch. He wanted me to meet the Avengers.. so I said yes, awesome right?! And I didn't want to wake you. You where so peaceful.. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I hope your interview goes well, break a leg, I'll see you soon."_

I turn down the call and get out of the taxi, I can't wait to tell my family the news..

* * *

 **Peters pov**

"Ok Peter. What do you think... about joining the Avengers? Or you can at least train with us..?" I smile, grinning..

"Seriously?! Um, yeah, ok thanks. I'm in.. I just gotta make a call." I get my phone out but..

"Wow, kid, one rule about being an avenger.. no contact from the outside world unless it's someone who's part of the Avengers in some way." Natasha says.. (the red head..)

"Who made the rules here?!"

* * *

I was told that I had to stay with these guys for another week, to train. Not allowed to have any contact with the outside world.. not even _Gwen_.. they let me go home to May so i could explain what was going on, and she would tell Gwen, but this means that I can't go... to England..

I'm sorry Gwen.. I let you down.. again...

Someone knocked on the door and walked in. It was Hawkeye, (he shoots bows and stuff..)

"Hey Pete.."

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"We where debating on who was going to tell you this.. and I kinda lost it.."

"Tell me what?"

"Um.. look.. it isn't good news.."

"What is it?!"

"There was a plane crash about an hour ago.."

"So?"

"Uh, the plane was from NY, here.. to E-England.. We think Gwen was on that plane Peter.."

* * *

 **A/n: Hey y'all! What did u think? Is it good? I will promise to update soon as I can, plz vote and comment 💕 tell me if u want more! Love you all, Cheers Lily xx**


	8. Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy

**A/n: hey y'all! I wanted to update because I just had to write, I was that excited.. , I hope you enjoy this chap! See you at the end...**

* * *

 **Peters pov.**

They found the plane, They where right, Gwen was on that plane.. but she... s-she didn't make it.. they tried.. to save her... _again_.. but she just wasn't strong enough... and now... I don't know what to do... Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy.. and now Gwen?

They said that they don't know why or how it happened.. but she wasn't the only one who didn't make it...

I was still at the Avengers tower when it happened...it's there fault.. they should of let me go.. and, _why,_ why is it always me? The funeral was in about an hour.. they brought her back, so she c-could he buried where she needs to be.

I don't leave my room, not until I have to.. I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey... Peter?" I was Barry, Barry Allen. (A/n: just go with it)

"Hm?" I say,

"Can I come in?"

I nod, "yeah take a seat, i don't care.."

"You alright? I just want you to know... that where here for you.." he sits down across from me,

"I know.. this is all my fault." I put my head into my hands

"No it's not, it's no ones fault Peter, they just... happen."

I look up again, "No, Barry, you don't understand... without her... I'm.. nothing.. she was my _only hope.."_ I start to tear up, I look down, embarrassed.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, come here man..." he brings me into a hug. It's kinda awkward, but i guess I need someone.. by my side.. we break apart.

"W-what do you... miss about her?" He asks,

"Um, what do I miss about her?... huh, everything... the way she, laughs, ha, ground rules... her smile... she's just a shot of.. _sunshine_.. "

He nods slowly, "I know the feeling."

"Yeah?" I ask

He nods again, "her names Iris, she's my girlfriend.."

I chuckle softly, "I'm gonna get changed..."

"Ok, I'll go then." He gets up

"Hey Barry.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

He just smiles and leaves.

* * *

 **NYC. Graveyard.**

"Mr Parker, would you like to say a few words?"

"Ok, sure. Um.. where all here today.. why? Where here, because of Gwen, Gwen Stacy, she was the most kindest, smartest person I ever new, she was my hope. My only hope. And she deserved _so much_ more. She was always the friend that people would come to for advice, because she was the levelheaded and sensitive one. She thought well and thrived at her passions, and was always beyond adorable... we will all miss her in some way.. she was always there for me, and I bet she was there for you...

* * *

Everyone was sad and leaving to go cry in there own corner... I just stood there, I couldn't believe it. She was actually _gone..._ Aunt may rubs my arm, basically saying she wants to go home, I give her a kiss on the forehead and she turns and goes. Then it goes quiet.. and all I can her is my stupid sobs... I bow my head and have a think...

"H-hey Gwen." I gulp.

"I am. So. Sorry.." I start crying again. "For as long as I can remember.. I hadn't known..." I don't know what to say..I couldn't talk straight. so I turn and go.

From that day on, I went back. Every single day, gave her a flower and cried my eyes out. My routine would be just get up and go, I couldn't sleep. So ...I'd spend my day with her. Tony and the Avengers understood, but I just didn't know what to do..

5 months...5 months have gone by and there hasn't been a Spider-Man, for that amount of time...

* * *

One morning, I get up and have a shower and get changed. I go down stairs and spot May.

"Morning.." I say.

"Hey Peter." She turns around and gives me a hug.

We break apart and I grab a bowl from the draw, and pour the cereal. Sit down and turn on the tv. It's on the news and I can't be stuffed changing the channel and the news man starts talking

 _"His absence has left a hole in the heart of the city, believe it or not, even the NYC police department has joined the course of newyourkers and hoping for the return of the webslinger. The entire world seems to be asking the same question, where is Spider-Man?"_ I turn it off..

"Too bad, about that.. spider guy" May starts. "too bad he's disappeared, it seems like everybody Really needs him."

I get up, "don't start May."

"Where you going?" She asks."

"To go see Gwen"

"Peter.. ok, wear a coat.. it's snowing.. but Peter, just..."

"I know." I go upstairs to grab my coat and walk off towards the graveyard.

I get there and give her a rose, and continue to stand in silence.. I pretty much stand there for the whole day,

It's almost sunset and that's when i hear something..

"Peter"

I look side to side and turn around, it's a man,

He says

"I don't want to frighten you." He takes his right hand out of his pocket, and sighs, he takes a step forward, I don't know who this man is.. I then say

"Stay there. Stay right there, don't move." He stops.

"Ok. But I'd like to tell you a few things, if that's alright."

I stand there, waiting.

He continues. "I know this Impossible to understand Peter, I thought I knew what to say, but I don't, I don't know what to say to you, except I'm sorry."

 _For what?_ Then I realise... I start breathing heavily.

"It's me" he says softly. "It's me Peter and I'm sorry"

 _He can't be._ "Your not my farther."

"I am your farther Peter. I want you just to listen.." I cut him off.

"My farther's dead." I point at him,

Peter listen to me,

"He's dead, WHO ARE YOU?!" I yell. it echos across the graveyard

"I had to disappear, I'm sorry, understand that, I had to disappear, and I'm sorry, understand that, I had to disappear to keep you safe, to keep you safe, try to." I cut him off again, _he's lying._

I grab onto him, to push him away, "WHAT? WHAT? SAY IT, say what you want to say, what do you want to say." I continue yelling. "Where have you been?!"

"Your dead" I start sobbing.. _how is this possible..?_

"I'm not dead peter, I had to die to keep you alive I had to disappear to keep you safe. Listen to me. " he grabs my neck, to make me look at him.

"listen to me, I had to disappear to keep my mistakes from catching up with you, I had to stay away from you to keep Osborn, from hurting you, you understand what I'm saying? There was no other way to keep you safe." I touch foreheads with him, crying, and he says softly.

"Peter. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. " pouring my eyes out, I bring him into a hug.

* * *

We start walking to a beach to sit down to talk.

"Why now, why why'd you come back now?" I ask,

"Your mother, new there would come a time in your life.. when you would need us, more than anyone else, before she died I promised her I'd be there for you no matter what. And that time came, I know what it's like to lose everything you love, and now, we both speak for the dead, of you lose hope, then the Osbornes of the world really have won, and your mother.. died for nothing. Gwen died for nothing.. I can't come to terms with the word like that. "

"I don't.."he rubs my shoulder.

"I don't know how to go on.. without her"

"You don't. You take her with you. I'm not the same man I used to be Peter, i used to be.. arrogant, arrogant enough to believe that it was my destiny to save people.. to save the world, my work, but somehow.. after everything I did, to hide my work, it still found its way, to the only person on earth who could _possibly_ unlock it. And I realise now, maybe it was never my destiny to save anything. Because you are, son. And with great power, comes great responsibility. I love you son."

* * *

 **A/n: heyy, ok soo see what I did there? Don't worry... Gwen** _ **may**_ **come back... we will have to see eh.. and Peter found his DAD! Yeah, I kinda used the deleted scene..**

 **Anyways...**

 **Love you all! I'll update soon, I promise!**

 **Plz Review/ comment ! Tell me what you thought!**

 **-Lily**


	9. Choices

**Peter's pov**

"Peter! Peter. Hey! Peter? Earth to Peter!" I suddenly open my eyes, I'm at the Avengers Tower. And the first thing I see is Tony,

"Heyy, Robot Guy. My Dad.. I.. he... what?" I'm really confused at the moment...

"Your Dad? What are you talking about Peter? Are you alright... Your farther isn't here..."

"I.. w-what happened?" I ask

"One minute you where at the graveyard.. the next.. well, something hit you.. hard, we don't know what it was.. but it got you unconscious. So one of us came to grab you."

"How long was I out..?"

"Couple of hours.." he gulps

"How many?!" I ask, being serious.

"Uhh, about... 20-" I glare at him. And he gulps "about four days."

"What!?"

"And the city.. may.. hate you.."

"Why?! I did nothing.. I.."

* * *

So, I didn't find my dad... no Gwen.. No Mother... it was a.. dream.. u guess... yeah, I still cry my head off.. but it's hard to move on, actually, the other day.. I found a USB.. it had Gwen's speech written on it..

And for once, I actually feel like I still have.. hope... and Spidey's back.. but I haven't talked to the Avengers in ages.. so I decide to go see them.

I walk in and there all fighting about something... "guys?" I say. Still nothing..

"Hey!" I yell. Nothing...

"YO MAINIACS" They all stop and look at me. I raise an eyebrow.. "hey Peter! How are you?... you know.." I say sarcastically..

"Look, ok.. 'Capsicle' here.. aren't you the captain?" I ask

"Well, no i am." Says tony.

"No. Hey!" Steve says back.

"Ok. Robot guy.. just shut your Pie hole. Green man, your fine.. keep your heart rate to normal.. Legolas.. go do something else.. goldy locks.. put that hammer down, you could kill someone.. Sparkles.. wheres iris? and Tash, why aren't you helping? Geez... seriously... 5 months.. look at you.. I was gone 5 months and you can't keep a single piece together.. you guys are a team. You shouldn't be fighting.. your all Idiots. Every single one of you. You know.. I looked up to you Tony.. and look at you.. maybe my childhood hero wasn't who I thought he was.." I turn around and Walk towards my room, but they stop me.

"Peter.." they all say.. at the same time.. strangely. I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"It seems like we really do need you."

"I-I can't.." I gulp

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I'll be a hero... New York needs me.. but I don't know.. about being an Avenger.. I mean.. I keep on asking myself the same question...why am I still here? I mean.. EVERYTHING I HAD.. is gone.. No Mother.. No uncle.. no Farther...and no Gwen.." I turn around again. With my head down, And continue walking.

"Peter wait!" I turn back around.

"What?"

"When you grow up, you are going to be the best out of ALL of us. And I haven't known you for that long.. but your still a kid, and I can see a true power of heroism in you... Just have a think about it, ok?" Steve asks.

I sigh and bow my head, "ok" I say softly, "we done?"

"There is one.. other thing.."

"What?"

"Last year... when it was your birthday.. your Aunt wanted to make a video blog for you.. but then everything happened...and Gwen said something too, we thought maybe you wanted to see it"

"Uh, yeah.."

Tony types into his computer and presses play.

Gwen appeared.. and started talking.

" _What does Peter mean to me? Well, for one, he is such an amazing and loving, cheesy man. Who loves me... I should know because before meeting a brown haired, lanky mysterious young man I never thought I'd find someone like him..but when it comes to Peter, he makes you feel, important. Like you actually need to be here.. on earth.. he makes you feel like it's just you and him in the room... you can just act however you want too, he won't care, you know? Because with you Peter. everything that feels tough, just doesnt with you. its one of the things i love about you. You can handle anything on your own because you're fearless and independent and loving and kind. You are without a doubt question the best thing that's ever happened to me. Peter Parker. And i never thanked you for choosing to be with me, because each day with you is a gift, so thank you. You deserve the world Peter- you deserve to be happy, and whatever happens... I will always be there for you, for rest of your life and no one wants that more for you than me. Hold onto hope, you know you have too, Happy birthday Bug-Boy.. I Love You"_

She never looked so beautiful..

All I wanted to do was to just drop to the floor and cry.. but I just smiled. "Thank you" I said below a whisper. And walked back to my room.

* * *

 **Tony's pov**

We all stand there as we watch Peter walk off,

"We've gotta do something." I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I agree." Says Tash.

"Look guys.. he's just a kid." Steve buts in

"Childhood hero..? Someone looked up to me..? I.." I gulp.

"Hey guys, I've got a idea.." Barry says.

"Ok look, if I have to be honest, Hero is not a word I use lightly, but Spider-Man defines that word in every way, and seeing Peter like this.. I.. what's your Plan Barry?"

* * *

 **Peters pov**

As I continue to walk back to the bedroom, my senses tingle. I quickly run and turn on the tv, and while I'm watching it i struggle to get my suit on.

"This just in, we seem to have a new vigilante on the loose.. but this vigilante I speak of, there's more than one of them, it seems like we all know them, I-it seems to be, O-Osborn..Norman Osborn, Aleksei, Electro, there attacking the City.. well my day just got worse.. wheres Spider-Man when we need him?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, and jump out my bedroom window.

A/n: HAI

Ik this is short but Dw a lot more Is coming

It's all planned, but I thought maybe I should end this here, there will be a new chapter soon, I am soo so sorry

And I love you all, I promise to update as soon as I can,

U guys deserve another chapter

And I will give u another one

Plz vote and comment.

All the best, love u

Lily


	10. An End, Once And For All

**Stories pov. (Spov)**

Peter swings down trying to figure out what's going on, and that's when he spots them all..

 _What the hell..._ Peter thought. Then he heard through his earpiece

 _"This is the latest report, a group denominated 'The Sinister Six' is causing mass destruction as they walk by, leaving thousands of innocent civilians and police officers injured on the way. It's been about twenty minutes and there isn't any sighting of Spider-Man yet on this violent night, the national guard is yet to commit on the event."_ The reporter inside the helicopter informed.

" _We also revived information that some part of Oscorp Tower suffered a small explosion and it's currently burning in heavy flames; the fire department along with an anti-bomb squad are already on their way"_

His senses triggered again and he heard someone talking..

"Any sighting of the bug?"

Peter smirked under the mask.. _there waiting for me?_

Spider-Man swung down.

"Hey! You mean this bug!?"

 _ **Several Hours later**_...

A female paramedic leaned down and put her head against Peters chest, trying to see if his heart was still beating, or for any moment but nothing could be heard.

One of them urgently demanded for a defibrillator as his partner hurried back to the ambulance and handed him the device.

They ripped the spandex that covered Peters chest and placed the device against his skin. "One... two...three! Clear!" He activated it, causing Peters chest to raise and fall back to its previous position.

A Strong beam of light coming from a chopper appeared in the sky above them and focused the light over the team of Paramedics and Spiderman himself, as the NYPD swung down on ropes. They then descended and stopped next to them. They slowly walked towards Toomes who was unconscious while another group surrounded the incapacitated Robot.

"Again... one...two...three!" He repeated the process, but nothing happened. "I-I... we don't have a lot of time left." He quickly got up and went over to the ambulance to receive a medical stretcher.

 _"Stay with me.."_

* * *

Light

 _"Oh my god, I bet his own mother wouldn't even recognise him."_

Heaven?

 _"Shut up! We can't waste time!"_ A mysterious voice demanded.

Light, was the only thing that he could see.

 _"Sedate him!"_ Another unknown voice ordered.

That light faded to darkness and that was the last thing he had seen..

* * *

 **New York- Presbyterian University Hospital**

Peter slowly opened his eyes, his eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight coming through. He looked up to the roof, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He wanted to sit up to get a better look, but he would only groan in pain. He then looked to his side, and he saw a head, with blonde hair, Peters eyes lit up.

 _It can't be.._ Gwen?... "Gwen?" He started stroking her hair. The blonde haired woman carefully looked up, seeing Peters fragile hand caressing her golden hair with his bandaged hand. And as soon as he locked eyes with this woman. He knew that this wasn't even possible.

"Gwen? God, I hit my head really hard."

"No, Peter. It's me."

"I-I don't... How" Peters confusion turned into a smile.

"What. So I don't get a hug?"

"Come ere you!" He opens his arms, she quickly raised from the chair and climbed into the bed hugging Peter affectionately and burning her head against his neck.

"Easy.. " Peter groaned in discomfort, but kept a smile on his face. Her pleasurable weight was making him be in a little more pain than he used to remember.. but he didn't mind, all he wanted was to feel and touch her again.

And even if it hurt him, Peter slowly wrapped his arms around her back and digged his face into her neck, and looked back into her beautiful green eyes.

"Okay, explain, how are you here?"

"Barry."

"What about him?"

"Well. Okay, I'm just gonna say the whole thing. So basically because Barry can run back in time, he found a survivor from the crash, and from there he ran back through time and grabbed me and a lot of others before we fell."

"What about the speed force?"

"He's fixed that, where good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Gwen smiled and layed down back into her previous position. Peter could see through her tired eyes how his state was affecting her.

Peter felt a small area of his neck getting wet, knowing that Gwen was probably releasing a few tears because of the re-encounter. "Hey.. it's ok, your ok.." he softly drew circles with his thumb on her back and ressasuringly tightened his arms around her

"How've you been?"

"Worried" Gwen replied huskily, eyes closed, Still not completely convinced that everything had passed and that he would be alright. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I don't even know how I lasted all those months without you."

"Tony said that he was proud of you."

"Really? That's a first. We'll be alright." Peter grabbed her hand that was over his chest, and gripped it, "I'm starving though"

"You need to heal more before you can go home with me."Gwen looked up again, meeting his brown eyes.

"And I will." Peter leaned in closer as they touched foreheads and closed there eyes by the intimate touch. "I just want to stay with you for now on. Don't leave my sight, I can't let anything happen to you.. _again."_

"Okay. Just don't go all bubble wrap on me. And I'm glad that your here with me."

"I know. So.. I assume that everyone knows that I'm the guy in the red and blue spandex?"

"Nope." Gwen continued "only Doctor Jones, and she's wayy to much of a professional to leak your name, not after you saved her husband and son back at Times Square"

"I did? I-.. oh.. I do remember saving a young kid and a woman. What about the rest? Cops and paramedics?"

"The cops never let anyone take photos and I was with you in the ambulance, it wasn't there priority but just to save a heros lofe."

"Right... I owe them a lot." Peter confessed

"No-you don't, there still returning the favour for everything that you've ever done for the city after all these years."

"Yeah.. does your family know anything about this?"

"I told them that your had to travel because the Bugle organised some kinda event, but I don't think my mom bought it, she thinks we had a fight." Gwen grinned.

Peter chuckled "well.. that never happened. W-what about Harry?" He asked, hoping that he somehow survived the night after seeing what happened to him.

Gwen gently snuggled closer, reassuringly "another team tried to retrieve him, but he was already gone.. I'm sorry, I really am."

"He helped me.. that's what matters."

"Aunt May visited you before the fourth surgery."

"Fourth?! I-I... that bad?" He asks, surprisingly.

"Not anymore. So what are we gonna do?"

"Oh I've got a few ideas.." Peter bites his lip.

Gwen's eyes widen and she puts a finger on his mouth "No. Your not in the best state for that."

"But..."

"No Buts. You need rest."

"I'm really hungry..."

"For what?" Gwen smirks..

Peter furrows his eyebrows. "Heyyy.. " he stops, and starts to smile "but maybe a bit of both.." Peter chuckles, so does Gwen. "I haven't kissed you in _years.."_

"More like half a year.."

"That still a long time."

* * *

The two of them decided to put on a movie since there was nothing else to do, Gwen was happily watching the movie, but Peter just kept on watching her instead. Stroking her shoulder with his thumb. Gwen locked eyes with him

"What?" She said softly

He whispered. Under his breath, even though they where the only two in the room. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." She smiled at him.

"No.. I mean.. okay.. when we get out of here... can I take you on like.. a date?" He crocked his head at her.

"Yeah, sure, but it can't be anything.. crazy.."

Peter asked"So no ice-skating? Or rollerblading?"

"What!? No way."

"Okay.. uh, can we go swimming? Or swinging?" He said sarcastically.

"Your an idiot." She turned her head back to the movie.

"I know." And back at him, "so you agree that I was first in my class?"

"No, I still was, but I'm just an idiot."

Before she could say anything else Peter cut her off with his lips. Reminding himself how sweet they where, then kissing with all passion that he had stored for weeks, months.

They break apart.

"I-I needed that."

Gwen grinned against his lip "Easy bug-boy"

"Haven't heard that one in ages. And I can't wait to go home"

"I wish I could stay."

Peter pouts, "You can't?"

"Mom and Mj want to catch up with a coffie, and I promised them that'd I'd be out of here when you wake up."

Gwen breaks away from his embrace. And he tries to sit up while saying "Alright then. But I swear, I'm pretty good.. I can probably leave soon. Plus I could always just... breakout."

"Good luck with that." She chuckles

"It's worth a shot"

Gwen rolls her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you more" Gwen smiled and leans in to give him a kiss, but Peter grabs her by the waist, pulls her onto the bed and wraps his arms around her.

"Pe-Peter!" Gwen yelled

He whispered, "I don't want you to go.."

"You really are a five-year old."

Peter grins "I know."

"And an idiot"

"I know."

"What am I gonna do with you"

"Uhhh, wait... where's Jones?"

"I don't know.. it's pretty late."

"Exactly, so there's no point in leaving."

"Fine Bug-Boy. I'll stay."

And with that, they both continued to talk and laugh at each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/n: hey y'all!**_

 _ **I'm really sorry for not updating but school and a lot of other things are in the way, I hope you understand AND GWENS BACKKK..**_

 _ **I love y'all, And I'm sorry if it seems rushed..**_

 _ **But ur really motivates me when I see you guys review. And if you think this story is good. Comment down below. I really wanna know if you guys are enjoying this. Love you and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **And a few lines where inspired by LucasA**_


	11. Did You Forget?

**Gwens pov**

I wake up, with Peters arms around me, his head nuzzled into my neck, I notice that he's shirtless, but I don't care, he moves his left arm away, and faces the roof. I can't help but smile to myself, I have my bug-boy back.

I get up and give him a pec on the cheek, i hold it and eventually, he grins softly and turns into my lips and deepens the kiss, we both laugh and Peter murmurs

"Morning Gwendy"

"Gwendy?" I ask

He clears his throat, "Yeah, that's your nickname"

I nod in understandment, and smirk "Right. Bug-Boy, your shirtless I noticed.."

Peter chuckles, "I got hot last night"

"But it's a hospital gown, your-" I lift up the sheet and say, "image if you where naked and Jones came in." He had his boxers on.

Peter laughs again, "Shed probably kick you out... How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Better than usual, but it's probably the meds."

I roll my eyes, knowing that he sleeps better when I, next to him. "No nightmares?"

Peter shakes his head, "nope, you?"

"Don't think so."

"So... " Peter bites his lip, "are we still on for that date?"

"Definitely. But on a side note, I think your Aunt wants to say hi."

"Oh... yeah, could you grab my phone?"

No Please..I shake my head, "No."

"Huh? Why? Gwen, I cant move."

"What's the magic word?"

Peters face turns from really tired to the most confused man on earth. "Uhhh, meatloaf?"

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "No, come on."

"Waffles?"

Now I'm confused, "Why are you saying foods?"

"Because I'm Hungry!"

"Okay, I'll go get you something to eat, but you have to say the magic word!"

"What is it? Password? Uh, chocolate house? Spider-Man? Spider-Bug? I don't know!"

"When you ask for something, what do you say?"

"Uhh, can I have my phone?" He stops, and I raise my eyebrows, as in saying to continue. "Oh, please?"

"Finally!"

I get up and put on my yellow blazer, Peter yells a "THANKYOU" as I walk out.

* * *

 **Stories pov**

Gwen comes back with Doctor Jones and runs some tests on him, he's healthy, but still healing. Jones, or Clara says he can leave, but has to rest, and no swinging around the city until he's fully healed.

"So Doctor Jones is just signing off the formes now, shouldn't be long." Peter informed

"Alright, good" she poured herself a small glass of water from a jug beside the table, studying Peter as she did so. She could tell he was in deep thought, that common look across his face. Gwen was pretty sure of what he was thinking of, and thinking of it gave him a prompt. "What is it Peter?"

"Harry... you wouldn't believe it, I just checked my phone and I got an email from him, explaining everything that happened inside the corporation, Norman and Fires." He gulped.

"Oh, well that should help us."

"Exactly, he thought of everything." Peter looked down to his feet as he sat on the side of the bed. "I never had enough time to properly say goodbye."

Gwen could see the tiredness in his eyes, she said softly. "His funeral was done by his butler when you where recovering, we can go there if you'd like to."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." He wanted to say goodbye to his old friend once more, before finally moving on to his new life that he and Gwen would soon start.

Gwen approached him, standing between his legs and wrapping both her arms around his neck. "You ready to go home? It's been quiet without you."

"Definitely." He kissed her left arm at her pulse, and continued. "It'd be good to see May and your Mom too."

"Oh! And before I forget. I received a letter from Empire State..." Gwen paused, making Peter worried. "You passed!"

"R-really?!" Peter stuttered. Then receiving a nod and a chuckle from Gwen, "Thats Amazing.." He affirmed before leaning in closer, capturing Gwens lips.

They both parted as Doctor Jones unexpectedly entered the room. "Uh, hey, Doc.. have you come to spring me from your ward?" Peter teased.

The woman laughed. "That I have, your free to go."

"Alright." Peter placed his phone into his bag by the bed, swinging his legs around and off the mattress, slowly lowering his feet onto the ground and stood up, Gwen offering him a hand.

"Peter, I assume the answer is no but..." Jones pointed to the corner of the room "would you like a wheelchair?"

"Thanks for the offer, but.."

"Your so stubborn." Gwen cut him off, and turned to face him whilst speaking in a childing voice "do you really wanna injure yourself by falling?"

"Oh, I won't fall" Peter gave her a grin. "I have my beautiful girlfriend to support me."

"Really?" Gwen raised an eyebrow, giving him a playful, cute glare at his cheesy line,

"Heh, you love it really."

"I guess so."

"I'm glad that your feeling better." Jones said, proud of her patients recovery. "I'll announce Spider-Mans successful recovery in a few hours, letting you both get home first."

"Thank you, really. This means a lot to me." Peter replied.

"It's an honour."

* * *

The two of them walked out of the room slowly, with Peters arm around Gwens shoulders. They made their way over to the exit of the hospital, giving there thanks to Doctor Jones. They continued walking out to the back door of the hospital so that they could advoid the press and any suspicion. Gwen turning her head to face him.

"You okay?"

Peter gulped before giving Gwen a small smile "yeah, I'm just glad to be out of there."

She gave him a pec on the cheek, slipping an arm around his waist as they passed out the door, hand in hand together, walking back home, but Peter decided to go to Mays first.

* * *

They both say hi to May and have dinner, the three of them catch up on Gwen with work, and Peter with the Bugle and later on, head off to bed. And for Aunt Mays benefit, he noisily goes down to the kitchen, and fixes himself a cup of tea. As he predicted, she wonders in and says.

"Why are you up so late?"

He shrugs "want some tea?" He croaked.

She just stares at him, perplexed. "No, thanks," she says,

"I just wanted a cup before I turned in for the night," says Peter.

Aunt May frowns. "You sound sick or something, what happened to your voice?"

"Puberty"

She doesn't laugh but a small smile appears on her face.

"Before you go, could I ask you something?"

"Of course dear, anything."

Peter nods, "do you think.. that I should ask Gwen? You know.. to marry her...?"

Aunt May smiles again. But this time her grin is way bigger than before. She then says, "do you think your ready for the responsibility of having a wife?"

"Yeah... I love her, May. We've been through a lot. But the only thing that has kept me going is Gwen."

"Well, if you think that you two are ready for this commitment, why not? You just need to make sure you can sustain her, emotionally and financially."

Peter nods again. "Do you think that she'd accept it?"

"I don't have any doubts about that. She knows how much you care about her and she loves you."

"Right.." Peter takes a sip of his tea, and May continues.

"So, do you have a ring?"

Peter chuckles, "Uh.. no."

"Well, wait here." May goes off to her room and comes back with a small box, and gives it to Peter, she tells him to open it, it's a ring..

"It was your mothers engagement ring, and before her, it was your grandmothers, then your great grandmother. And so on. It's been in the family for years."

"It's beautiful May, thank you." He goes in for a hug, "Oh Peter, be careful. Where both delicate at the moment."

"Sorry. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow.. I mean, it is her birthday..."

May gets on her tip toes and gives Peter a kiss on the cheek. "Just make it memorable, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She chides him "and be a little quieter. It sounds like there was a horse down here."

Peter salutes in understanding, then watches her climb back up the stairs. Smiles to himself. Imagining tomorrow night. He then jumps back up the stairs, puts the small box into his desk drawer and jumps back into bed, wrapping his arms around Gwen while giving her a pec on the head.

* * *

 **Parkers Apartment. Ny- 9:30am**

"Ahh, home sweet home." Peter grins to himself.

"Yep, so what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, can we go on that date tonight?"

"I don't think.. Peter, your not in the-"

Peter cut her off. "We can just go see a movie or something.."

"Okay then." Gwen placed the keys on the counter.

"I mean it is your birthday today." Peter stated.

Gwens eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah.."

Peter chuckled, " _Did you forget_ your own birthday?"

"Well, uh, I just... maybe.." Gwen laughed too. Placing a had over her eyes.

Peter walked closer. Wrapped his muscular arms around her, "Happy Birthday Gwendy."

Gwen smiled, "Thanks Bug-Boy." He closed the gap between them and traced his hand down her spine. Making Gwen shiver.

"Easy."

* * *

 _Later that night._

Peter was waiting for Gwen to finish 'touching up' and they only had about 20 minutes before the movie was going to start.

Peter starts knocking on the door, "Come on Gwen! Where gonna miss the movie."

"I'm COMING!" Gwen yells back.

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside then."

"Okay. I'll be like, one minute"

Peter walks out to the kitchen and puts on his jacket while reaching into his pocket, grabbing the small box, clutching it tightly, smiling to himself

"Come on Parker."

Then Gwen comes out and Peter quickly puts it back into his pocket. Giving her that geeky, awkward smile.

"Alright, lets go."

They both head out the door to the closet theatre. Both just make it in time, as they walk in, all the lights turn off. And they get to the closest seats. Peter wraps his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder.

Peter knew what was coming, and he wanted to lose his nerves.. so he tried to figure out what to say in his head, and where he's going to do it. And so on.. he knew Gwen was the one. She's his hope. And hopefully future wife..

Eventually the movie ends they both head out and Gwen says she's tired. But Peter says that he wants to go for a walk, since he's been inside for so long in that hospital.

* * *

 **Central Park- Night. Uhh idk, I'd start playing it now.. but on repeat..**

They start walking, arm in arm, he was glad that there was hardly anyone else except themselves there. So they continue walking and eventually get to the Bow Bridge.

"Let's stop here."

Says Peter. He leans over the side of the bridge while observing the water beneath them. The reflection of the light poles and himself spread across the water, seeing the moons reflection relaxed him.

This moment he's been waiting for years.. had finally come. He was happy, but nervous at the same time. He knows that Gwen loves him, but there's always a chance that she could refuse it.

 _Calm down Parker._ He shook his head, trying to forget his last thought.

"Peter? You ok?" Gwens voice snapped him back into reality. _Here we go.._

"Oh, yeah. Hey.." Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her warm lips passionately, enjoying her taste as Gwen happily reciprocated.

For a moment, he felt at ease, relaxed. She had that effect over him.

Gwen said, a little confused. "Hi. I've been here the whole time, but okay."

"What's up?" Gwen asked, caressing the back of his hair with her fingers.

"It's just good to have you back." Peter leaned in again, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers, feeling her warm breath of his neck.

Gwen closed her eyes too, while they stood there, slowly kissing each other's lips for a bit, like of they had all the time in the world.

"So you just wanted to make out with me huh.? I mean we could go home.." Gwen said between the kisses

Peter leaned his head backwards "what- no!" And chucked, he then looked into her deep green eyes "ok, you know I love you, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. Well I think so." Gwen teased

Peter ignored her, and continued "and that I would do anything for you?"

"Yeah, of course Peter." She could feel his muscles getting tense.

"I've never forgotten the time we first talked to each other in that classroom.. and when I awkwardly asked you out In the school hallway. Our first kiss on that rooftop. I carry those memories close to my heart." He grabbed her right hand placed it over his beating heart, then continued "And if there's something that I've never doubted, it is that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Suddenly, all of it made sense

 _Is he.._

Peter placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly "you where there for me when I needed you. You've saved my life so many times, and you understand why I do what I do." He moved his free hand to his pocket and and retrieved the small box.

"I'm never letting you go, ever again." He smiled, "I'm giving you my soul. Because I love, trust and adore you."

Peter then got down on his left knee, holding Gwens hand his his.

Gwen slowly placed a hand over her mouth, with her free hand, biting her lip, holding her tears back.

"Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy" Peter looked up and opened the box, revealing a silver ring, "will you give me the honour, of marring you?"

Gwen couldn't hold them anymore, she let a tear slide down her face, "Oh my god, Yes! Yes! Of course. Peter!" She replied lovingly, her eyes filled with tears, he retrieved the silver ring with a tiny diamond on top of it from the box, and slipped it across Gwens finger.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her slim frame. She buried her head into his neck, hugging each other while smiling to themselves.

"I love you" Peter whispered

"I love you too" Gwen said, stroking his back, under his coat.

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth"

"Best Birthday. Present. Ever."

Gwen looked up, grabbing his collar, pulling him closer, and kissing him passionately, she didn't know what to say.

"You ready to go home?"

Gwen nods, they go home... but there not tired...

Both smashing each other's faces, laughing and giggling through the night. Peter lays Gwen down and he takes his Shirt off, revealing his bandages. But continues to make his move...

I don't think there gonna be sleeping for a while...

* * *

 **A/n: HEY IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

 **But excuse me as I go cry in the corner..**

 **Uhh new one coming soon! I have two weeks off.. so I have some free time**

 **Anyways if u like it, please review/ comment..**

 **Love y'all.**


	12. Approval

**Peter and Gwens apartment- November 7th, 2016**  
Gwen happily stirred and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, feeling two strong arms wrapped around her slim frame. She turned over and found him sleeping, and glowed with happiness. After last night, Gwen had felt happier than ever before, the two of them had evolved their relationship, she felt more at ease, and loves him even more.

Gwen turned her head over to look at the clock, it was a little over 7:30 in the morning. They slept surprisingly long. She moved closer to Peter, thinking it was time to wake up. She gave him a kiss on the lips, taking in his sent, stroking his brown, messy, hair.

Peter slowly and tiredly opened his eyes, but then smiled as he saw Gwen.  
"Hey sleepy head." She said, with a soft smile.  
"Morning. Mrs Parker." Peter smirked and kissed her again, while slipping a hand under her nightshirt, caressing her back, wanting to always be awaken like that.

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, smiling, "Not.. quite yet. Is that what I'm going to be asked for now on?" She asked, and stretching her arms, wrapping them around Peters neck.  
"Soon, there's no turning back now." Peter said, grinning at her.  
"I couldn't resist waking you" Gwen said, she couldn't stop smiling. "Every time I do, you look at me.. as if I haven't seen you in years."

Peter pounded her last words, "well, I've nearly lost you twice... I can't let that happen ever again." moved a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. And kissed her again.  
They parted and Gwen moved her head to his shoulder, she moved an arm around his torso and hugged him even closer.

He stretched tiredly, as much as possible with Gwen Hugging him. "What time is it?"  
"Seven.. thirtyish." She answered drowsily. Peter moved his arm to her lower back, and he started tracing circles on her bare skin. He placed his other hand over hers.

"Last night was amazing" Peter grinned  
Gwen chucked. "God, yes it was, Peter"  
"But.. it doesn't have to end yet.." Peter then turned to Gwens side and leaned over her, there body's close together. "Hmm?" Peter mumbled.  
They heard a voice coming from outside there room. _"Guys?"_  
But Peter started to kiss her neck. Ignoring what was going on. Slowly drawing circles on her stomach, and Gwen couldn't resist ..

"Y-you.. know the rules." Gwen tried to reply dealing with Peters ministrations "not before the wedding" and kissed his cheek.  
"We usually break that rule" and he started tickling her. Making Gwen laugh. All of a sudden, someone came barging into the bedroom.

Peter turned his head. "Wow! Okay.. what are you doing here!?" It was Mj and Flash  
"We came to wish our best friend a happy birthday" said Mj.  
"Could you go out for a second?" Peter said, worryingly.  
They both nodd and do as there told, closing the door behind them.  
"Geez, do we ever get any privacy around here!?" He rolled to his side, sighing.  
Gwen carresed his cheek. "Peter, it's ok... wait, how did they get in?"  
"I don't know. I'll talk to them." Peter got up and put on a pair of jeans.  
"Okay, is it alright if I go back to sleep? I have work later.." Gwen asked  
Peter smiled at her stupid question, "Of course, and I know." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."

Peter walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eye, "alright. So why are you guys here again?"  
"Uh, to wish our friend a happy birthday" MJ stated,  
He squinted his eyes. "It was yesterday."  
Flash added. "We know, but we just got back from Canada, Mj had audition over there."  
"Oh, wow.. uh congrats.. but how did you guys get in the door?" Peter asked, pointing towards the door.  
"It was open."  
His eyes widened. "Really!?"  
"What happened last night?" Asked Mj  
"Uhh" Peter gulped. And continued "Stuff. I took her out, on a date... I guess."  
"Right.. where's Gwen?"  
"Oh, she went back to sleep.. okay.. so uh maybe you should come back later? I don't..-"  
Flash shook his head, "Where staying and when she gets up, where giving her our present, and we can go. Ok?"  
"Alright.. geez. Make yourself at home.. I'm gonna get dressed."

Peter came back out and grabbed a drink from the fridge  
Later on, Gwen came out, wearing one of Peters shirts an a pair of tracksuits. "Hey.." she said groggily. Still waking up. Walking over to Peter. Giving him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
"You good?" Peter whispered.  
Gwen nodded. "Yeah.. you?" And he nodded back. "What are they doing here?!" She yell-whispered.  
Peter mouthed, 'birthday'. Then MJ turned her head, "Gwen?" She got off the couch and walked towards her, "hey! Happy Birthday.. for yesterday." And went in for a hug.  
"Thank you." Mj gave her a box, and Gwen opened it, it was a necklace that had the letters 'G' and 'M'. Gwen smiled and Flash gave her a hug too.  
"So, what did Peter get you?"  
"Oh.. well.." she looked at Peter, and he nodded, and Gwen showed her hand to them, Mj gasped and jumped up and down like a million times. And Flash shook Peters hand and brought him into a man-hug. "Congratulations guys!"  
They both smiled, and Peter pulled her into him, giving her a kiss on the head.  
"Where did he ask you!?"  
"Bow Bridge."  
Mj awed.. And Gwen walked off to take a shower to get ready for work. Eventually Mj and Flash left.

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries- Gwens Office**

 **"** Seriously!? He asked you?" Gwens co-workers asked excitedly  
They where having a lunch break, and Gwens friends where asking her about a million questions about Peters proposal.  
"Yes." Gwen took a sip of her coffee  
"When?" Another one asked.  
"Last night." Gwen glanced at the clock. Her friends weren't giving her a chance to stop. To take a break  
"Where?"  
Gwen mentally sighed "Central Park."  
"That's so cute.."  
Gwen smiled and looked up at the tv, it was broadcasting the news.  
They continued "when's the wedding going to happen?"  
"We haven't decided that yet..." Gwen replied emotionless  
"I'm so excited."

 _"Spider-Man saved me! He's so amazing! If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be injured, and he's looking hot in that new suit. I wish I knew him personally,"_ the woman in the tv confirmed  
"Oh my god! How can someone be like that!?" Gwen pointed at the screen, almost spilling her coffee as she changed the subject., unintentionally.

Even after all these years, she still couldn't cope with the sexual harassment towards Peter, or Spider-Man. Basically every single woman that he saves suddenly falls in love with him.  
"What would you do if Spider-Man saved you?"  
Gwen gently rubbed her nose, thinking. If they only knew what she had been through already. "I'd just be grateful, not wish him naked in my bed." And rolled her eyes  
Gwens friend continued. "I doubt it. But seriously.. what happened after that!?"  
 _Here we go again..._

* * *

 **Helens Apartment**

 _"Are you Hungry, Gwen?"_ Helen asked from the kitchen while preparing something for her 'kids' to eat.

"No mom, I'm good." Gwen checked her phone constantly, hoping that Peter would message her. They talked before she left, and apparently some robbery at a bank happened.. so he had to help out.

Simon was watching some action movie, laying down on the opposite side of the couch while Howard was next to Gwen, observing her with a huge smile.

Gwen noticed his gaze. "What is it Howard?" Raising an eyebrow. He loved pranking her all the time but this time it was different.

"You.. seem different" Howard replied.  
"What do you mean?" She cocked her head.  
"Happy.. it's in your eyes.. I can't really explain."  
"Well, there's nothing to complain on so far.." she smiled at him.  
Howard chuckled. "Sure. Must be Peter."  
"Yeah, he plays a big role." Gwen nodded. "I'm lucky to have him"

Despite the fact that they barely had any time to themselves. Gwen would never complain about Peter. He's always there for her when she need him. Gwen knew what her life would be without him. She doesn't regret being with him, even if that means fearing everyday that he wouldn't be able to manage to come home, but it's her life that she chose to live.. her choice, and they are going to stick together, no matter what. Being with him is what makes her happy.

Gwen shook her head. "What about you?"she continued "any plans?"  
"Yeah, I want to be a promoter, you know? Finish what Dad started."  
Gwen just smiled, but knowing what Peter goes through, and what happened to her dad... "be careful though"  
"I will.." Howard checked the watch on his wrist. "I'm dead hungry.. where's your boyfriend?"  
"Well... you know him.."

...

Peter knocked on the door to the Stacy's apartment, feeling pain coming from his ribs. He could have broken something while he fought that robber. Nothing that his self heal can't handle, but it hurt like hell. He changed into his usual clothes before heading to the apartment. Having Helens approval would mean the world to him.

The door opened, revealing Gwen standing in front of him, smiling with her arms crossed.

"Hi?" Peter said, approaching her.  
"Hey" Gwen quickly kissed his lips gently and pushed him away since they weren't alone. "What took you so long?"  
"Talk about that later" Peter kissed her forehead, "do they know?" He whispered.  
"Not yet." Gwen said back.

Peter smiled, nodding and kissed her again. She reciprocated it, before grabbing his hand and bringing him into the living room. Her brothers where in there rooms, probably playing video games..

"Mom? Peters here."  
" _I'm coming!"_ Helen answered from her bedroom.  
Gwen sat down beside Peter on the couch, he wrapped an arm around her, leaning on her shoulder and softly kissed her cheek.  
"I stopped an idiot from robbing a bank." Peter said in a way that only Gwen could hear it.  
"That's why you where late?" She smiled, by such lovingly affection.  
Peter nodded "Yeah, sorry about that."  
"It's fine." Gwen kissed his now fixed hair and stroked it gently.  
He eventually looked down, seeing Gwens hand resting on his thigh with the ring wrapped across her finger.  
"It's even more beautiful on your hand" He leaned on her neck, and trailed soft kisses, before stopping close to her lips brushing his own against hers.

"You two can't control yourselves, can you?" Helen teased, sitting in a chair that faced the couple.

Peter shot straight up, still holding Gwen, rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. He blushed, being caught in the act. Gwen, as ever, just enjoyed seeing his reaction

"Oh.. heh.. sorry" he said, blushing  
Helen smiled, "so, what did you guys want to say?"  
Peter and Gwen looked at each other, talking through there eyes.  
 _Go for it._ Gwen ordered  
 _Right._ Peter replied mentally  
"Mrs Stacy... you know that I love Gwen, right?"  
Gwen teased, "you better."  
Helen chuckled, "seems like it"  
"Uhm... we... I mean.. Gwen and I.. w-we're thinking.. that.. and then-"  
"Where getting married" Gwen finally said, interrupting Peter who was staring at her shocked.  
"Oh.." Helen couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yeah, Peter proposed last night" Gwen smiled, one of the best days of her life..  
Helen then turned serious, "wow, I- Well, do you think that you can take care of my daughter, Peter?"

"I would do everything for her, anything she asks- I do" Peter suddenly felt at ease, Helen hasn't said anything, but he could feel that she would approve this.. "She's the one for me, I've known that since the day I layed eyes on her.."

"Well.."Helen smiled, "of course I approve. I know that you love Gwen, and that your gonna make her the happiest wife ever." Her eyes started to water, she knew that her little girl would trail her own path, without her help anymore. Time flies, one day she was trying to calm a screaming baby, now her daughter was getting married.

"I'm so happy for you two" Helen said huskily, and rubbing her eyes, holding the incoming tears.  
"Oh mom.. don't cry" Gwen rose from Peters grip and approached her, giving her a hug.  
"I'm alright" she assured, caressing her daughters back. "I'm just so happy to finally see my little girl get married and to follow her dreams" she kissed Gwens blonde hair.

Peter watched the scene, he certainly wanted to tell his parents and his uncle, a such important moment that was happening in his life, but he knew wherever they are, they'd be looking over for him and Gwen.

* * *

They where both laying on the bed, there arms wrapped around each other. The covers covered there bodies with there legs intertwined. She moved a hand to Peters cheek, caressing it. He had a hand underneath her shirt, and was drawing circles on her hip. They where just looking at each other's eyes, in silence.

Gwen leaned a few inches closer and gave Peter a kiss, she ran a hand over his chest, passing his cheek and stopping at his hair.

They broke apart and she asked "do you wanna hang out with me and Mj tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a good idea.." Peter whispered, trying to capture Gwens lips again, but she slowly moved her head backwards with a huge grin.

"Your so impatient, aren't you?" Gwen giggled  
"And you're such a tease" Peter chuckled, holding her tightly.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently.  
He pulled her shirt up slightly, "always adding a sway to those hips when I'm facing your back."  
"Oh? I'm supposed that you pay attention" she rubbed her nose. Driving her future husband crazy.  
Peter bit his lip, "Hey! What about those ground rules?"

* * *

 **A/n; I am. So. Fuckin. Sorry. It's been so long since I've updated... I'm trying, I really am...**

 **I'll try my best to update..**  
 **You guys are so patient and I honestly just love you so much, thank you for everything.**  
 **I just hope you guys enjoyed this chap. And yeh..**  
 **-Lily.**


	13. Family

Peter woke up, and got out of the bed straight away. Completely leaving Gwen there, to sleep.

He got up at 7am, since he couldn't sleep. And he had something on his mind.. his dad... and that he hasn't talked to May.. since the engagement.

...

He headed over and knocked. Eventually he was greeted by May and he headed inside.

"Hey, sorry for coming early, but I wanted to ask you about something.." he sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well... You know, lately I've been thinking about Mom, and dad, a lot. I miss them" he looked down, guilty.

May smiled at him, a memory hit her, "Did I ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?"

He nodded and chuckled softly, "Couple of times."

She sat down and made him sit next to her.

"Everyone was walking before you, all the little baby's running around New York. Not you. But your mom was never worried, she just said "he'll walk. When he has some place to go." And sure enough first time you took a few steps, you moved so quick, you didn't just walk. You started to-"

"Run." He Said, nodding. "Yeah, I know.."

"And you ran to your mom Peter. Right into her arms. You had someplace to go." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He just looked at her and smiled softly,

"Also I have news.."

May raised an eyebrow at him. "G-Gwen and I.. I.. asked her last night.."

She smiled "really?"

"Yeah"

She brings him into a hug "oh, Peter, congratulations.. and well, guess we have a new Parker.."

He chuckles. "Thanks, May.."

"Where did you ask her?"

"Bow Bridge, at the Park.."

"You take good care of her."

"I will, you and her are my priorities. My favourite girls.."

He gives her a pec on the head and then feels his phone vibrate.

"Oh, one second.."

He gets up and walks over into the hall. It was Gwen.

"Hello?"

 _"Peter?"_

"Oh, hey. I'm at Mays, sorry I left.. you where just so.. peaceful.. I didn't wanna wake you.."

" _Oh_.." she chuckles. " _That's okay, I just got a little scared because my natural pillow wasn't there.."_

Peter smiles at her sarcasm, "I'll be home in a bit, few things I gotta do.."

" _Okay, you still on for tonight with me and MJ?"_

"Yea, definitely.."

" _Okay, where going at 8:00. Don't be late."_

"I won't be."

" _Right.. okay, well I love you.."_

"Love you too Mrs Parker. C ya.."

Peter turned down the call and turned to May.

"Hey.. so-" but then he heard police sirens. "I gotta go.. love you!"

He runs out the door completely leaving May sat on the couch.

...

 **Gwen's pov**

"Gwen?" I blink and find MJs face in front of me, I was lost in thought.

"Huh.. oh.. sorry... look, MJ, I don't think I need a dress yet.. I don't even know if I wanna get married yet.. I'm.. im having second thoughts on this.."

MJ furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Don't you love Peter?"

I rolled my eyes at her stupid question. "Of course I do.. why else would have I said yes?"

"Okay, true. Alright, can we at least go shopping.. I'm starving."

I sigh, "okay, yeah, and Peters coming with us tonight by the way.."

"Oh, alright, double date.."

I smirk at her. "God, you really are with him, aren't you?"

MJ blushed and I chuckled at her reaction.. "maybe.."

My eyes widen, but I'm smiling "How long has it been going on for?"

"About a month or so.."

"Aww! I Ship you guys already.."

"Shut up."

...

 **A** / **n; HIYA PPL SORRY IK THIS IS FN SHORT,**

 **BUT LEMME EXPLAIN,**

 **1\. New. Pic. O D. That I have been sobbing at for the past idek. 5/7/10 hours..**

 **2\. Not seeing Baes together breaks my heart and I'm trying to cope..**

 **3\. SCHOOL**

 **But I hope y'all understand, ilysm. Also**


	14. Sorrow

**Peters pov**

Shit. I can't do this. I turn to my side and see Gwen sleeping peacefully, I'm getting married.. yeah.. but why did she choose me? Why the lanky, brown haired, stubborn, geeky, quiet mocking guy, also known as NYCs vigilante? Why me? She isn't safe with me..

I mean, I broke her Farthers promise, is this a crime? Her dad isn't gonna be there for her, when she walks down the isle.. that's important.. and neither is mine, my Mom.. or.. Uncle Ben.

God I miss them..

I give Gwen a kiss on the head and get up, get changed, grabbing my backpack, opening the window, jumping out, I needed to punch something or someone.. anything. I start swinging, seeing no crime tonight, I guess it's because it's nearly Christmas? I don't know.. but, I needed some space, I landed in an alleyway and I got changed real quick, then put on some sneakers.

I went for a run. I don't know where, but I just kept on running. I went by the water. Turned and found a spot where some trees where. I stopped. Sat down, and caught my breath. I don't know what hit me, but this is all my fault. All my fucking fault. If I stopped that mugger when Ben died. He'd still be here. If I stayed with Captain Stacy, he'd still be here. Or if I was never born. My parents wouldn't have mattered. I'd of never of met Gwen, and she'd be safe.

I got up from the grass and tuned to a tree, I punched it. Then again, and again, yelling. I sped up, and then I stopped again, ran a hand through my hair.. sighing. My hands where covered in blood. Shit. My senses tingled.

"Hey? Mr. You alright?"

I gulped, and shook my head. "No.."

"Why?"

I turned around, it was just some kid. He was about.. 16/17.

I shook my head, "I.. who are you?" I asked him

"Tommy.. Tom."

"I'm.. Peter.."

"So.. Peter.. are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He came closer. I gulped. "I, can't really say.. I don't know, I just.. I'm just, missing people who have passed away.. in the past.."

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "You seem angry though?"

I chuckle sarcastically. "Yeah, because if I wasn't here, they would be.." he looked at me confused. "It's okay, kid. Now if your gonna stay, then sit. Otherwise go home, sunrise will be soon."

I then jumped back down onto the grass. Putting a hat over my face. Waiting for the sun to rise. Hours later I woke up by my phone buzzing. I picked it up. It was Gwen. Completely ignoring it I got up, leaving..Tommy.. there and swung home.

I got to the firescape and found Gwen sitting there on the couch. I just stared at her.. why me? I went inside and made her jump slightly. Giving her that sly smile..

"Hey.."

She looked at me, her eyes darting around, trying to figure out why I was so sweaty. I sat down beside the couch.

"Peter?" She placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry.."

"Hey.. if I could just-"

I cut her o .. "No, Gwen.. it's okay.." placed my head over her hand. I don't know if she knew what was up.. but for now this silence was enough

 **A/n hey.. I have NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED HWRE. This was an idea. Just sadness of how Peter felt. Ik it's shitty and short.. I'm sorry ily, and hopefully my next chap can be better.. And I've got two exams to go and then I'm on holidays..**


	15. The Spider Suit

Gwen started stroking his hair and they sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence.

"I-I'm gonna take a shower." Peter whispered and got up, headed towards the bathroom

She sat and waited, but realised that it'd been a while since he left, So she got up and headed toward the bedroom, she couldn't hear the shower running, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Peter? You okay?"

No response. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened the door. As soon as she saw him, she smiled. He was on the floor, hand on the tap, in his boxers. He had fallen asleep, attempting to turn the shower on. Gwen sighed and got down to her knees, caressing his cheek.

"Peter? Babe, wake up.." he just groaned in reply and mumbled something. Gwen sighed, hoisted him up and carried him to bed. She got changed and snuggled up next to him.

"Gwen?" He whispered

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I've got an idea.."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait here.."

She got up and walked to there closet.

"Gwen what are you doing in there" Peter whined from outside the closet door. She had been in there for over ten minutes! What could a girl possibly need to stay in a closet that long for?!

"Oh hold on bug boy." Gwen hushed his impatience. She heard him groan from the other side and she couldn't help but laugh. He was such a child sometimes, but obviously, she loved him for it.

She was currently changing into his spider man costume. Gwen thought it would be funny to try it on, and maybe tease him a bit.

When she stepped out of the closet, Peter's jaw nearly dropped.

She pretended to pose for him, "so, what do you think? Do I pull o the spider man look?" His eyes were open wide she sauntered over towards him, where he was sitting on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He tried to speak but nothing came out, instead he ending up swallowing quite loudly making his Adam's apple bob up and down.

Peter pulled his fiancée onto his lap making her giggle like a school girl. "Well, mr Parker, me in your suit doesn't happen to be turning you on.. Does it?" She asked him, winking and grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He let out a soft groan as she wrapped her small hands in his brown hair, tugging slightly just to tease him. "Oh god, you really have no idea what you do to me, Do you?"

She chuckled.

"I'm glad I have this effect on you. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to use it to my advantage one day." She winked and slid off his lap. Walking over to his bag, swaying her hips more than she usually would.

Peter could not take his eyes off of her. The blue and red spandex material was clinging to her body, baggy in certain areas but all around form fitting. He could see the out line of her curves being extenuated and did everything he could to pull his gaze away before she caught him staring.

Gwen was digging through his back pack, looking for his web shooters. When she found one she fumbled with it for a minute, trying to put it around her wrist, but also not wanting to drop it.

Peter couldn't control his laugh when she had pressed a button, apparently the wrong way, and the sticky web material sprayed in all directions, sticking to her face and suit. She huffed in frustration and glared at the idiot laughing on there bed.

He offered to help her figure it out but she was determined to do it herself. After cleaning up the excess webbing she aimed her wrist at the wall and pushed on the small black button, lightly this time and the web came shooting out in a single stream.

After disconnecting that thread she aimed it at Peter's chest and pulled him towards her, obviously catching him off guard. When he fell towards her he ended up knocking both of them to the ground, even though he tried to turn so she didn't feel the impact.

They both rolled onto their backs laughing. She loved this playful part of their relationship. It makes all the problems fade away. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that Peter had rolled on top of her. His body placed gently between her legs. He had propped himself up on his elbows so she didn't feel his weight at all. Her lips were mere inches from his and she just wanted to close the gap.

"Congratulations, Miss soon-to-be-Mrs-Parker, you have mastered the spider skill." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spider skill, hm?" She half heartily mocked him and his only response was to stick his tongue out at her. "What? I thought that was a good way to put it." He huffed in fake annoyance.

"Oh Peter," she patted the top of his head, "you are lucky you're pretty."

He ignored her playful jab and kissed her on the nose.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you wearing my clothes?" She shook her head, making her blonde hair fan out on the floor.

"Well Miss Stacy.," he said against the skin of her neck, "you look absolutely stunning and unbelievably sexy in that little spandex suit." He said before kissing her hard on the mouth, making her entire body heat up in an instant.

His mouth melded with hers with a sense of desperation. Her hands roamed over his bare back, tracing each muscle and along his spine, making him shiver.

Peter moaned and pulled them off the floor, picking her up with ease and laying her gently on the bed. He continues to kiss her and as much as he loved to see her in his suit, it was covering way to much of her body that he wanted to touch, so it had to go.

He pulled at the zipper and managed to maneuver the clingy material off of her hour glass form. When the suit dropped to the floor, she laid underneath him, in nothing but a bra and panties. Oh god all he wanted was to leave love bites all over her pale skin.

He kissed every inch of skin and never made a move to go further. Her body was so warm and her lips were parted, letting out a heavy breath every now and then.

When he pulled back to stand up, she was breathless. Laying on there bed in practically nothing with marks littering her skin.

Peter chuckled, pleased with himself.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, "I'm definitely going to be wearing your suit more."

He then layed back down, but to the side, laying on his stomach, hugging her close, wrapping his right arm around her slim frame. his head nuzzled in her neck.

"You're so beautiful.." he whispered.

She smiled, "Your not too bad yourself." And she traced a finger down his spine.

He chuckled. "Gwen.."

"Yes Peter?"

"Why would you love a guy like me?"

She laughed at his stupid question.. "What? Why.." but he gave her that look, and she sighed.

"I love you... because your Peter Parker. The inscruffibly, quiet, shy, lanky, brown haired and eyed. Man who I fell in love with.. and because your a hero.. but your always thinking about me. making sure I'm okay... don't know.. because you look at me dfferently, like any other guy does, and your just always there for me.. I don't know, but I will always love you."

He smiled and nodded. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Can we discuss something?" She asked,

"Course.."

"Well.. it's about our wedding."

"Yeah?"

"I.. Ive been thinking.. that maybe we should hold it? I just wanna enjoy being engaged for a while.. I'm sorry if it's all planned.. I ju-"

"Hey. Gwen. Look, your right. I agreed. I didn't wanna say anything. But... Where engaged.. gonna get married.. but now..?" He shook his head. "Gwen, you're my everything. You're enough, you're more than enough. I love you so much. You and May are my girls.. and I've gotta look a er you. I get it. But I don't really wanna rush things..."

"Me either.."

"I guess we should just.. let it.. flow.."

 **A/n sorry these are short.. I guess it's just fluff... BUT IVE GOT TWO DAYS LEFT..**


	16. Ice-Cream and Blood

**Peters pov**  
Gwen and I, hand in hand, on a sunny day, walking in the park, towards an ice cream shop. We didn't say anything to each other, both thinking about a lot. I turned my head to hers and grinned.

She smiled back. "What is it Bug-Boy?"

Peter bit his lip and smiled. "Nothing... your just.. so beautiful.."

She chuckled, "Uhm.. thanks..?"

"No, Gwen.. seriously.."

"What?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"its just.. well, after ice cream.. can we talk-"

Gwen looks at me, worryingly, "of course, what about?"

"dont worry.. come on" i pull her along and eventually we enter the ice-cream spot, "what flavour?"

she pouts, "uhhh- Mint choc? pleasse?" i stare at her in thought, _oh my god.. your adorable-_

"of course, Gwendolyne. i feel like the same-"

I order two cones with mint choc, i take my first lick as we walk out, it going all over my lips, Gwen laughs at me, i smirk and kiss her cheek.

"hey! Ugh, Pete-" she wipes her cheek and smacks her hand onto mine, wiping my lip and cheek.

"Gwenny! stop!" i poke her in the rib, and we start walking again. i eventually finish mine and i pick her up, over my shoulder, walking into an ally-way. Swinging home to our apartment, coming in through the window, i throw her gently onto the couch.

"Peter! I.."

i start to walk off to the bathroom "thats what you get for makin Parker sticky!"

i walk down, and enter the bathroom and rinse my face, coming back out, sitting down next to her.

"okay.. can we talk now?"

"sure-'

My senses made me turn and i heard police sirens, "when i get back.. love you-" i gave her a kiss and got changed real quick, jumping out the window.

 **Gwens PoV, 2am.**

So, something really bad happened,. Lemme explain-

So i was just sitting quietly on the couch. Peter was out fighting crime. Hes now unconscious, right beside me. Actually, I don't really know, if he's unconscious. Or.. you know, but I can hear his faint breathing. But I don't know if he's strong enough to make it through the night..

Okay, so I was sitting on the couch as I said. I shivered. It was cold in the room, but I didn't feel like getting up to turn the thermostat up. I figured after my paper work was completed I would call Peter and ask, no, demand him to come home again, after he was finished with whatever Spidey business he was doing. I shivered again, though this time not from the cold, but from fear. Peter was out there, most likely fighting crime, in the 14 degree weather. Although he did seem to like the cold ... which was probably a side affect from his Spidey powers. Either way Peter would just turn the thermostat back down when he got here. So there was really no point. I blinked. Had I really just spent 5 minutes thinking about how Peter liked the cold?

Shaking my head, I turned back to the paper, reading away. A couple minutes later, there were 3 loud bangs at the window, that sounded like they had came from Peter's head. I rolled my eyes, then gestured to help Peter to come in. Without taking my eyes of the paper, I began to scold him for coming in from the window, and not from the door like a normal person. Which was ironic, because he wasn't a normal person.

No, Peter was just a very cute guy who happened to both be my fiancé and the city's spider-vigilante, though I didn't say that outloud.

Now finished with my work. Turning around to him, i grinned, expecting to find Peter standing there, smiling back at me, ready to spend the night together like we had discussed. Instead I was met with no one. I blinked, standing up and walking to the window, dread beginning to boil in my stomach, hoping this was just one of Peter's stupid jokes. Peter was crowched by the window, still in the other side of the glass. I couldn't see much of his face in the dark, but I could see his spandex suit, muscles showing. He had his mask off and a blue backpack on, leaning against the window. I frowned. Had I locked it? I don't remember doing so. I had always made sure to keep it unlocked for Peter. So why wasn't he coming in? It was too cold for him to be outside...

I pushed open the window, blinking as a gust of freezing cold wind entered my room.

"Peter?" I asked. His soft, chocolate brown eyes turned to me, though they were clouded and distant, filled with pain. He gave a half-hearted smile.

He giggled. "H-hey Gwennnyyyyy. S-sshhhshshsh." He tried to stand up and lent on me, that's when I noticed the blood running down his face, from his temple. "Yo-you we alone?" He then tried to kiss me. But I backed off, making him come inside.

"Peter. you're freezing! Come here." I murmured. I grabbed his arm, clearing the stuff off the table underneath the window on my side, and helping to pull him in. One he was in, I let go of his arm, closing the windows, drawing the windows, and turning the thermostat high up, hoping it would warm Peter up a little. I bit my lip, knowing that Peter could have died had he not come here. But I mean he was still. Damn concussed. Turning back to Peter, my alarm grew. He was leaning against the wall for support, shaking violently, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pain, his breathing was harsh and forced. He was obviously in a great deal of pain. I rushed over to him.

"Peter, what happened?" I cried, gripping his shoulders, I slowly helped lower him to the floor. Taking in the rips in the chest of his suit, I gingerly reached up to take a look. He pressed himself into the wall, shrinking away from me. Shit. I forgot he probably couldn't understand me.

"Gwennnnny donttt-" but was cut off when my fingers made contact with his skin. His body jerked backwards, and he slammed his head in the wall as he forcefully turned it away from me, crying out in pain. He brought one leg up, using it as a shield from his chest, while the other remained limp on the ground. groaning in pain. I shook my head at him, cupping his cute, innocent face with my hands. He was still freezing, and that startled me into action.

"Come on, we need to get you fixed up. Come on" I said, noticing the thick crimson liquid staining his suit and beginning to trickle down his chest. His leg was bleeding too, on the calf and thigh. Noticing me staring, he murmured, "wh-what happend to me." His speech was beginning to slur. Probably from blood loss and from being out in the cold for so long..maybe shock? He had texted me before he left, at 5:00pm, and it was now 2am. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Come on, let's get you comfortable." I whispered.

I got my arm around his back, and helped him up. He screamed as his torso suddenly straightened, and the unexpected weight from his injured leg hitting the floor. I supported him, draping his arm around my shoulders, rubbing circles on his muscular shoulder with my thumb, letting him breathe through the pain as he leaned against me.

I helped him walk, very slowly, to our bedroom. Using my free hand, I draped a towel over the bed, then gently lay Peter down on it. He winced, but otherwise stayed silent. I'm pretty sure he's exhausted, both from the pain and the fight he's obviously had. I grabbed another towel and lay it at the end of the bed under his legs, so that he doesn't get blood on our bed. I pick up his backpack and set it on the dresser table. I look back to Peter. One hand is pressing weakly on the bullet wound on his thigh, while the other is reaching for his calf. But he can't reach that wound. He tries to move his leg so that he can reach, so he can try and dull the pain, even if it's just a little, but moving his leg send spasms of pain throughout his body and his back arches in a silent scream, causing the pain from his chest wounds to intensify. Tears began to spill from his sad, chocolate brown eyes, and that's when I realize this is more serious than I thought.

"Hey shhh." I murmured, crouching down next to Peter, running my fingers through his messy hair.

"Look at me Peter, stay with me." My voice growing slightly panicked. He slowly brought his gaze to meet mine.

"It hurtss." Peter moaned, then closely followed by " 'M sorry." I kissed his forehead softy. "Why? Why are you sorry? I asked.

"Cause I'm n-not strong enough. It's just a scratch." He murmured.

"Babe, no. You hit your head.. just stay quiet I need to help you. I'll be right back, I'm going to get some stuff to make you feel better." I whispered, still stroking his hair. He nodded slightly. I rushed out the room and returned quickly with a large and extremely heavy first aid kit. Peter, being a spider-vigilante, got hurt sometimes. One day he was going to get hurt and not be able to treat his injuries himself...like tonight. I was prepared for those nights, and I was very glad. Peter couldn't go to the hospital for any injuries...he was freaked out that they would figure out he had powers and stick him in a lab to run experiments on him. So I became his personal doctor. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I needed to take care of the gun wounds first, I thought. I knew how to do that. I certainly wasn't a professional...but I could get the job done. I pulled out some heavy duty pain medication. It probably wouldn't work for Peter, no medicine had worked when he got his powers, but why shouldn't I try? I looked over to Peter, whose eyes had closed. Bending down by his head, I gently shook him awake. He made a grumbling sound before opening his dark coloured eyes.

"Here, keep your head up Bug Boy." I whispered, helping him do so. Then I gently administered the pain medication into his mouth. Peter made a face.

"Swallow it." I said sternly.

To get to the wounds I would have to either take his suit off, or cut that part off. Since Peter was still freezing, I preferred the latter as to try to give him some warmth.

"Peter?" I called softly. Peter's eyes slowly blinked open, and it took him a second to get them into focus.

Peter I'm going to have to cut off your suit." I murmured. He nodded,

"s'ok." He muttered, looking down to where I was about to get started. I would fix it for him later. I pulled out the scissors from the aid kit, I started with the wound on his thigh, knowing with the one on his calf I would have to take his boot off, which would definitely hurt. I cut away a decent portion of the spandex suit away, revealing the wound. Unfortunately, the bullet was still in Peter's leg. I took a deep breath, and poured some liquid disinfectant on the wound. Peter clenched the bed so hard his knuckles turned white. I counted 30 seconds, and then I pressed the excess disinfectant off with a soft cloth. I then grabbed the tweezer-like objects. I took a deep breath, for I knew this was the harder part. Peter had gotten shot before, but it never got any easier.

"Close your eyes Peter." I whispered. He blinked, and I pushed the tweezers into the wound, latching onto the bullet and pulling it out of Peter's leg. Peter screamed, tearing his head back, and attempting to curl in on himself.

"Easy, easy." I murmured, grabbing Peter's hand, and letting him hold on to mine like there was no tomorrow.

"It's ok." I reassured him, then resumed my task. I had to get it done quickly or else his accelerated healing would start up and I would have to break open the wound again.I poured some more disinfectant on the wound, and the stitched it up. It was messy, but it would work. Like I said before, I'm no professional.

Now for the other bullet wound. I took another worried glance at Peter, who was drenched in sweat dispite his face still being slightly blue from cold.

I began to search for a zipper. Please. Make there be a zipper. Make this easier. A zipper! Great. That makes this 10 times easier.

I unzipped his right boot. His boots were almost to the knee, which just made it harder. I left the boot unzipped like that, relieved that it provided enough room for me to get the second bullet out. I cut away the spandex on that section, and repeated the process that I had done for the first wound. Fished, I zipped the boot back up, hoping the small amount of pressure would help ease some of Peter's pain.

I moved back up so I was next to his head, Peter's eyes staring distant and lifeless at the ceiling.

"Easy." I murmured. "I'm going to fix your chest wounds, ok?" I asked. But that's when he was out. Is faint breathing, and so is his pulse. So I don't know what to do... I just hope he wakes up...

/ **HELLO IM ALIVE AND THIS IS LONG ENOUGH I HOPE.**


End file.
